CELEBRACIONES
by alquiem
Summary: Diciembre esta aqui y despues de la cuarta guerra shinobi solo queda celebrar épocas de paz, pero para Itachi Uchiha, es dificil, sobre todo cuando quedas solo y con un futuro incierto,en un mundo al cual crees que no perteneces mas, afortunadamente no esta solo
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

CELEBRACIONES

FELIZ NAVIDAD ITACHI SAN

Los copos de nieve caían incesantemente, el frio era intenso pero para Hinata nada era tan frio como su corazón en aquel instante, la cuarta guerra ninja había terminado, la aldea poco a poco tomaba su forma, todos tendrían al menos un techo donde cubrirse en aquel invierno, contemplo el monte donde los rostros de los Hokages se alzaban majestuosos, el rostro de Naruto como el sexto Hokage había comenzado a tomar forma, no sonrió no tenía ganas de sonreír _´todo está en tus ojos, eres fuerte'_ con insistencia recordaba sus palabras una y otra vez, no era así, no solo estaba en sus ojos sino en los ojos de todos los que la veían. 17 años, en tres años mas su frente seria marcada, en realidad… no le importaba, simplemente estaba lista para aceptar que no servía ni como kunoichi ni como líder _'eres demasiado gentil'_ las palabras de su padre se incrustaban en su corazón 'gentil como mi madre, fuerte como mi padre' ese era su sueño y sin embargo era más gentil que su madre y mucho más débil que cualquiera. Suspiro con resignación y comenzó a caminar, no tenia rumbo, solo sabia una cosa, no quería volver a casa, pronto llego hasta un sector completamente vacío nada se alzaba ahí más que una pequeña casita de madera de una habitación…, el sector Uchiha.

- Parece perdida Hyuga sama – Hinata se volvió de inmediato a quien le hablaba frente a ella se encontraba Itachi Uchiha, aquel hombre había regresado a la aldea después de la guerra, en aquel último instante en que Naruto y Sasuke se fusionaron para vencer a Madara, aquel instante en que ambos perdieron sus vidas para ser uno, colocaron sobre la luna un rinengan perfecto y con el revivieron a todos aquellos que habían muerto en un lapso no mayor de un año, una muestra de paz, una promesa de vida, una esperanza de perdón vino con aquello, cuando todo acabo todos aceptaron perdonarse, unos a otros y el dar segundas oportunidades parecía tan natural como caminar al lado de quien se creía perdido.

- Solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo Uchiha san – Itachi la observo sin inmutarse.

- No me refería a la referencia geográfica – Hinata se sintió incomoda, no sabía que contestarle, así que dio una reverencia y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario – Tenía la esperanza… - Hinata se detuvo – No me gustaría comer solo – Hinata se volvió hacia él, había comenzado a caminar hacia su pequeña casa, era verdad, el estaba solo, Sasuke había decidido que aún no estaba listo, ¡si! su hermano había revivido, pero también Danzo y si bien su vida significaba que no podían juzgar a Sasuke por asesinato y su testimonio sirvió para liberar a Itachi del cargo de traición, las acciones del consejo de Konoha permanecían, Itachi podía perdonarlos, pero el ¡no!, su clan estaba prácticamente extinto, en su corazón aún había rencor, _'Aún no considero a este lugar como mi hogar, lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir mi camino… hasta encontrarme… hasta encontrar la paz en mi nuevamente'_ tales fueron sus palabras, pero Itachi reusó ir con él, había estado lejos mucho tiempo… ¡demasiado!, ahora lo único que quería era volver a casa. Hinata comenzó a caminar en dirección de la pequeña casita de madera, no sabía si era porque no quería estar sola o porque sentía compasión por aquel hombre. Se paro frente a la puerta y antes de que tocara Itachi abrió.

- Uchiha san me preguntaba… – Itachi la miro – me vendría bien algo de compañía – Itachi se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, la guío hasta la mesa en el centro mientras se dirigía hacia su pequeña estufa conde el te comenzaba a hervir, volvió hasta ella con una taza y un platón hondo.

- Disculpe si la acompaño tomando té en un platón, no suelo tener visitas – Hinata asintió mientras tomaba la cálida bebida en su tasa – se sentaron a la mesa sin decir palabra mientras se concentraban en tomar aquella bebida, Hinata bajo la taza y se concentro en ella, estaba sola con un extraño, sin ceremonias, sin preguntas, sin imposiciones y por algún motivo se sintió cómoda y segura.

- Siento… que he perdido mi camino – Si le estaba hablando a él, no tenía nada que perder, quería desahogarse y lo más seguro es que aquel hombre ni siquiera le importara ni volviera a hablar con ella – Toda mi vida trate de ser aceptada por mi clan… ¡no!, más bien… por mi padre, pero por fin he aceptado que jamás seré lo que él quiere y ahora… no sé lo que yo quiero – Itachi permanecía en silencio, solo la escuchaba – Siempre admire a Naruto, su determinación, su fuerza, su constancia, crei… crei que si me esforzaba y era como él, lograría mis objetivos, pero yo… no soy el y creo que por eso mismo llegue a amarlo con todo mi corazón a pesar de que sabía que él jamás me amaría y… tenía razón – Así era, cuando Naruto volvió a la aldea hablo con ella.

**FLASH BACK**

_- Hinata chan yo… pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste, y yo… puedo sentir tu corazón sé que es sincero y lo único que puedo hacer es sincero contigo – Naruto paro, tratando de medir sus palabras - trate… trate de amarte… en verdad, pero mi corazón sigue siendo fiel a Sakura, aún si ella… no me ama – los ojos de Naruto se entristecieron - yo seguiré amándola por siempre, ¡seria idiota tratar de engañarme o de engañarte! – Hinata sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, pero sabia a lo que se refería, Sakura Haruno había sido siempre la mujer que Naruto había amado y ella amaba a Sasuke, después de que Sasuke decidió irse Sakura decidió hacer lo mismo, no yendo a una aventura o en busca de sí misma como había hecho el ex-vengador, sino a superarse ¡a ser mejor!, ahora con la paz entre las naciones establecidas ella tenía la oportunidad de estudiar otras técnicas de curación utilizadas por médicos ninjas de otras naciones, era su forma de demostrar que estaría preparada para estar a la altura de Sasuke cuando el volviera – Pero quiero que sepas, ¡que eres muy valiosa para mí!, ¡eres mi amiga y la primera que creyó en mí!, ¡siempre estaré ahí para ti!, ¡podremos caminar juntos si tu lo deseas! – Hinata negó suavemente y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Naruto kun, yo sabía… yo sabía de tus sentimientos por Sakura san y nunca te pedí que me amaras a cambio, pero ahora, caminar a tu lado, estar a tu lado… solo me lastimaría mas – El silencio se hizo presente mientras tomaba fuerza – Siempre estarás en mi corazón, me diste fuerza y esperanza y siempre te agradeceré eso pero… pero no me pidas que este a tu lado cuando tu corazón ama a alguien más, a la larga… nos haría odiarnos – Naruto miraba con tristeza a Hinata, esa mirada la lastimaba más de lo que creyó fuera posible_

_- Hinata chan, yo… - Hinata, volvió a sonreír con todas sus fuerzas hacia quien consideraba seria su único amor._

_- Estaré bien Naruto kun, lo prometo, seguiré tus pasos, no me dejare vencer ¡ya lo verás! – Naruto podía sentir su dolor pero asintió._

_- ¡Lo sé!, ¡eres realmente fuerte Hina chan! – Naruto sonrió tratando de reconfortarla._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aquella había sido la última vez que hablo con él, desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Tomo lo último que quedaba en la taza y miro el fondo, como si en aquellos restos quisiera ver su futuro.

- Así que… no tengo destino y me siento completamente sola, tengo amigos ¡si! y Neji niisan esta apoyándome, asi que… debería sentirme feliz, pero por algún motivo… es como si todo fuera una rutina que no me lleva a nada, estoy… vacía – Hinata miro a Itachi su semblante no había cambiado pero sus ojos se habían enternecido – Así que… salí a dar un paseo, solo para mirar mis opciones, lo que logre es sentirme miserable e impotente por más que miro no me siento capaz de hacer nada, las palabras de mi padre me pesan tanto ahora, por fin creo que tiene razón, ¡soy inútil y débil!, simplemente estoy cansada de ir contra la corriente – Itachi lleno nuevamente su taza y guardo silencio por un momento, Hinata espero.

- Mi madre – comenzó a contar - solía acurrucar a Sasuke en una pequeña cama junto a la mesa mientras cocinaba, cuando servía la mesa siempre había un plato de comida caliente para mi padre, pero… el jamás llegaba. Mi amigo Shisui adopto el rol de padre y hermano mayor para mi, siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir aunque solía molestarme todo el tiempo y exigirme más de lo que podía lograr, el era demasiado hábil, pero siempre me pedía que lo venciera… jamás pude – Itachi tomo otro sorbo de su te, aquellas memorias parecían invadir su mente en aquel momento, Hinata guardo silencio – Mi padre y yo comenzamos a separarnos, el quería que siguiera sus ideales los cuales distaban de los ideales que Shisui me había enseñado, nuestras discusiones casi siempre terminaban con gritos y muchas veces dejamos de hablarnos por varios días – Una sombra de tristeza surco sus ojos – Shisui fue el primero de nosotros en enterarse del plan de levantamiento, junto con Danzo planearon detener a los Uchiha influenciando su decisión, fue traicionado, Danzo le robo el ojo derecho, sabía que aquello haría que los Uchiha se alzaran rápidamente, decidió suicidarse o mejor dicho… me pidió que lo ayudara a morir y destruyera su rostro, fue… lo mas difícil que hice en toda mi vida – tomo la tetera y sirvió mas te en tazón – El deseo del clan por alzarse siguió y vino el desesperado intento de paz del tercero que culmino con el fin de mi clan… por mi propia mano - miro hacia las paredes como si hubieran sido testigos de aquellos acontecimientos - cuando levante la espada en contra de mi padre sus últimas palabras fueron 'estoy orgulloso de ti Itachi, eres muy gentil' me di cuenta en ese momento lo mucho que me amaba a pesar de no seguir sus ideales y mi mano tembló antes de acabar con su vida, no fue más fácil con mi madre – Itachi miro a Hinata sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión – Su sangre, la sangre de mis primos. de ña mujer que ame y la de mis padres están en mis manos, ahora en verdad estoy solo y aislado, no me extraña, fui demasiado débil, acepte el peso que se puso sobre mis hombros y no tuve el coraje de proteger a mi amigo o apoyarme en la fuerza de mi hermano, solo confié en mi y en mi propio poder, destruí con mi propia mano mi vida y la de Sasuke, ahora se me entrega una segunda oportunidad y no se… que hacer con ella, simplemente yo sentía concluida mi misión, no esperaba vivir más – Ambos quedaron en silencio sin saber que mas decir, fue entonces que Hinata sonrió.

- Esperaba un sermón de lo que debía hacer – dijo Hinata con mas serenidad.

- No soy nadie para dar consejos – Itachi se veía sereno pero había una leve sonrisa en su rostro - Escuchar los problemas de los demás nos ayuda a ver los nuestros desde otro enfoque – Hinata asintió ante aquello, era cierto, ella estaba ahí quejándose de su clan con un hombre que se había visto obligado a destruir el suyo, viéndolo bien, los padres siempre exigen demás a sus hijos pues esperan demasiado de ellos, No sabía qué hacer con su vida pero él tampoco y pensándolo bien, algo le decía que nadie tenía un plan real, excepto quizá… Sakura. Todos los seres tienen debilidades pero rendirse ante ellas por desesperación solo llevan a la autodestrucción, se sentía sola pero el… él en verdad estaba solo y todo por salvar a la aldea que ahora lo aislaba. Coloco la taza vacía sobre la mesa e hizo una pequeña inclinación.

- Gracias por compartir sus problemas conmigo Uchiha san, ahora me siento mucho mejor – Itachi desvió su mirada, algo parecía molestarlo pero no dijo nada, volvió a mirarla y asintió. Hinata se sonrojo ante aquel gesto, la mortificación parecía llegar hasta ella –N-no yo no quise… - parecía que quería que la tierra se la tragara, suspiro profundo – No quise hacerlo sonar como que me sentía mejor de que hubiera alguien con peores problemas – Hinata permanecía con la vista clavada en el suelo pero el silencio la hizo levantar la mirada, su rostro se encendió cuando noto que Itachi estaba mirándola de cerca con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, su rostro se encendió con un rojo intenso.

- Así que… ¿considera que mis problemas son peores? – Hinata se sintió como una idiota, bajo la mirada nuevamente.

- M-mejor no hablo… creo que solo lo empeoro – Itachi comenzó a reír, su risa era sincera y clara, Hinata se sorprendió de notar cuan agradable era su sonido y por un momento, por un breve momento, se sintió feliz.

- creo que tiene razón, con lo de mis problemas quiero decir – Hinata se sintió empequeñecer, ¿Cómo podía ese hombre hacerla cambiar de humor tan fácilmente? – Al menos usted no estará sola esta navidad – Hinata parpadeo ante la información.

- ¿No tiene a nadie? – Itachi volvió a su pose serena, luego negó.

- No quise hacerlo sonar así, esta Sasuke, pero dudo que venga este año, no creo que vuelva en algún tiempo – Hinata entendió, aparte de Sasuke estaba solo.

- Entiendo – el silencio se hizo de nuevo y Hinata se quedaba sin tema de conversación, dio una leve reverencia – Temo que he abusado mucho de su tiempo Uchiha san, debo marcharme ahora – Itachi la miro en silencio y se levanto de su asiento.

- Pase un buen rato en su compañía Hyuga san, no deseo retrasarla más, sin embargo me gustaría repetir la experiencia en alguna otra ocasión – Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario y agradeció con una reverencia antes de partir.

Llevaba caminando ya un buen trecho su mente no dejaba de repetir la escena vivida con el Uchiha una y otra vez, le era inconcebible que un hombre amable como él, que había sacrificado a su familia en pos de la aldea careciera de un solo amigo.

XXX

La noche llego y Hinata contemplaba la luna a través de su ventana Tal vez no sé lo que voy a hacer con mi vida los siguientes años, pero… creo que sé lo que quiero hacer para navidad. Una enorme sonrisa se poso en sus labios, se metió en la cama esperando que el día llegase, mañana seria 24 de diciembre, tendría poco tiempo, pero ella era una kunoichi y no pensaba fallar.

XXX

- ¡Yo! Hinata – La mañana había llegado y se había precipitado con gran alegría a su lugar de entrenamiento.

- Hai Kiba kun, Shino kun – Ambos asintieron como saludo.

- Aquí – Hinata miro como Kiba le lanzaba una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo – No podre verte mañana, debo estar con el clan, así que decidí dártelo de una vez pero no vayas a abrirlo hasta mañana – Hinata sonrió y asintió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Kiba kun – Shino se acerco hasta ellos y de manera discreta le ofreció otro paquete.

- Mismo problema – Hinata asintió, tomo el paquete y abrazo a sus amigos.

- Gracias – Luego levanto su abrigo y saco una bolsa con dos regalos que entrego a sus amigos – creo… que todos tenemos obligaciones mañana – Ambos asintieron el silencio se hizo presente por un momento.

- ¿Qué es? – Hinata miro a Shino y luego a Kiba.

- Mmmh, bueno… yo… me preguntaba… que opinan de Uchiha Itachi – Ambos jóvenes se miraron algo extrañados, Kiba fue el primero en hablar.

- Un buen Shinobi, ¿por qué te preocupa? – Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, Para ambos jóvenes era mala señal, quería algo y no sabía ni como mencionarlo, pero Shino y Kiba aguardaron en silencio.

- Esta… solo – Ahora los chicos volvieron a verse.

- Es acaso esto una cruzada para que alguno lo invite a su casa Hina chan – Hina miro a Kiba consternada y luego negó con manos y cabeza.

- N-no… no es eso… yo… me preguntaba ¿p-porque no tiene amigos? – Shino pareció entender.

- Es natural – Ahora Hinata lo veía sin entender.

- Mira Hinata, Itachi Uchiha podrá ser un héroe, incluso estoy dispuesto a hacerle un desfile y a reconocerlo como el mejor shinobi del mundo pero… de ningún modo seria su amigo – Hinata lo miro sin despegar su vista, Kiba suspiro – Mira supongamos un escenario hipotético.

- ¿conoces la palabra hipotético? Kiba miro molesto a Shino por la insinuación pero decidió ignorarlo.

- ¡Imagina esto!, yo tomando unos tragos con el Uchiha '¡yo! ¡Itachi!, ¡hermano!, ¡compañero!, ¡eres un gran amigo! no eres escandaloso como Naruto o tan destructivo y vengativo como Sasuke, ¡me caes bien!' luego el diría algo como 'gracias Kiba tu eres mi mejor amigo y creo que eres el mejor rastreador del mundo y tus técnicas con geniales' – Tanto Shino como Hinata sudaron una gran gota en sus frentes – Entonces yo diría '¿en verdad lo crees?, ¡genial! ¡hey! ¡Se que vives solo!, cuando gustes puedes venir a quedarte en mi casa ¡ten! ¡Toma las llaves de la puerta principal!' entonces él las tomaría con una gran sonrisa y diría 'gracias Kiba ¡eres el mejor de los amigos!' y al día siguiente me despierto con una espada en mi cuello y veo a Itachi Uchiha mirándome con lagrimas en sus ojos 'lo siento Kiba tengo que hacerlo, tu muerte salvara al mundo' ¡zas! Fin de Kiba, ¡seguro! ¡Llorara mi muerte el resto de su vida y el mundo se salvara! ¡Pero yo estaré muerto!, gracias ¡pero no gracias! – Hinata miraba a su amigo con los ojos abiertos tan grandes como podía, Shino tomo su hombro.

- Lo que Kiba quiere decir es que… no puedes confiar tu vida a quien sin duda la segaría a favor de un bien mayor – Hinata entrelazo sus dedos y asintió pero el silencio indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo.

- Creí… creí que todos estábamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas a favor de un bien mayor – Shino y Kiba se miraron.

- Me gustaría que me dieran la opción antes de matarme de cualquier modo – Kiba cruzo sus brazos y miro a Hinata, los ojos de esta estaban molestos – ¡Hay no!, ¡Hinata! ¡esto no como cuando hiciste que Neji y yo nos abrazáramos! ¿Verdad?, desde entonces ninguno de los dos hemos podido vernos a los ojos ¡ni siquiera para retarnos!, ¡fue vergonzoso!.

- Kiba solo pienso que alguien que lo sacrifico todo por nosotros, unos extraños, merece sentirse bienvenido y tener amigos – Kiba y Shino se miraron, sabían que Hinata era muy terca, amable, pero terca y estaría sobre ellos todo el día de ser necesario.

- ¿Que tienes planeado? – dijo finalmente Shino completamente derrotado.

XXX

25 de Diciembre

El día era frio e Itachi Uchiha estaba listo para salir a entrenar como cada mañana cuando alguien toco a su puerta, cuando abrió se sorprendió, HInata Hyuga estaba de pie delante de él con un enorme regalo en un trineo.

- Lamento molestarlo tan temprano Uchiha san, mas tengo compromisos el día de hoy y no estaré libre sino hasta la noche, demasiado tarde para entregarle esto… me temo – Hinata dejo aquel enorme paquete delante de él – volveré en otra ocasión por el trineo si no le ofende – dio una reverencia y comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos.

- Esto no era necesario – alcanzo a escuchar.

- Temo no estar de acuerdo Uchiha san – dijo Hinata volviéndose a verlo – le recomiendo que lo abra cuando lo ocupe – Una de las cejas de Itachi se levantó mientras Hinata sonreía divertida ante su reacción – ¡Feliz Navidad Itachi san! – Los ojos de Itachi se deslizaron sobre aquella caja _"parece bastante pesada"_, luego se volvieron hasta la figura que se alejaba de él y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

XXX

Acababa de tomar un muy necesario baño después de su entrenamiento, mientras se vestía seguía observando aquella caja con curiosidad, _"¿qué problema abría_ _si la abro ahora? ",_ rasco su barbilla y tuvo que reírse de su propia actitud, ¡parecía un niño!, fue entonces que lo sintió aquel chakra tan familiar abrió la puerta rápidamente y un hombre con un ojo sonriente lo miraba.

- Hola, Feliz navidad – Kakashi miraba en su libro mientras levantaba su mano en forma de saludo - Extraño, soy el primero – Itachi tenía la boca abierta Kakachi Hatake estaba delante de él saludándolo de manera casual – me tarde bastante, en donde estuvo mi error…. a si, salí corriendo de Gai – Itachi reacciono ante sus palabras.

- El… primero.

- ¡Kakashi! ¡Mi eterno rival!, ¡parece que ganaste de nuevo! ¡Bien! ¡Cumpliré con mi castigo! ¡Hola Itachi! ¡Feliz Navidad!– Gai entro rápidamente a la casa de Itachi y comenzó a limpiarla de arriba abajo parado de cabeza, Itachi miraba extrañado sus acciones pero Kakashi lo hizo a un lado para poder entrar, Itachi miro como se acomodaba en una de las sillas de la mesa y comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero alguien lo de tubo.

- ¡Hey Uchiha! ¡No le cierres la puerta en la cara a una dama!, ¡puede malinterpretarse! – Itachi se hizo a un lado mientras Anko Matarashi abría la puerta de forma ruda para pasar sin esperar ser invitada. Ahora Itachi cerró la puerta cerciorándose primero de que no hubiera nadie más.

Anko se había acercado hasta una de las paredes llenas de armas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Uchiha! ¿Donde está la espada esa con que le quitaste el sello maldito a tu hermano?, debería estar en primera línea, ¡tal vez tenga una reencarnación de Orochimaru sensei como mi sello! – Itachi miro curioso a aquella mujer.

- Sin duda Itachi la destruyo pensando lo mismo – dijo Kakashi sin quitar su vista del libro – ¿quién quiere tener una reencarnación de alguien que desea tu cuerpo? – Itachi iba a decir algo cuando su puerta comenzó a sonar otra vez, cuando abrió se encontró con un hombre cuyos ojos estaban abiertos de manera extraña a quien reconoció como el capitán Yamato y estaba acompañado de un chico de cabellos y ojos negros con un libro en sus manos.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Sai, sé que no me conoce – luego volvió su vista al libro nuevamente, lo bajo y saco un presente – Creo que es lo que se acostumbra – Itachi lo tomo y los dejo pasar pero no tuvo tiempo de cerrar pronto vio venir a un viejo maestro, Asuma y venía acompañado por su esposa y su recién nacido.

- Es bueno verte entre los vivos Itachi kun – Itachi sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

- Lo mismo digo Asuma san – luego miro a Kurenai e igualmente le ofreció un saludo, luego se hizo a un lado para que pasaran. Cuando entro se dio cuenta que el espacio no era suficiente era un pequeño cuarto con 9 adultos y un bebe.

- Lamento el poco espacio, no recibo visitas frecuentemente – dijo por fin.

- Yo lo arreglo – El capitán Yamato hizo unos sellos e inmediatamente dos paredes cayeron, la estancia se hizo más grande y una casa con corredores y cuartos diferentes empezó a alzarse. Itachi miro a su alrededor ahora la casa le parecía enorme para él solo, cerro sus ojos y rasco su barbilla mientras en su frente salía una enorme gota.

- Creo… que es… demasiado – Kakashi puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Un consejo, déjalo así – luego señalo a Gai que estaba celebrando haber acabado con sake – no puedes echarlo borracho de tu casa y no lo querrás cerca tampoco. La puerta comenzó a sonar nuevamente esta vez un rubio de ojos azules estaba en la puerta.

- ¡Oy! ¡Itachi kun! – su sonrisa zorruna era inconfundible, junto con el iba otros dos hombres, uno con profundas marcas en su rostro Ibiki y el segundo con una marca sobre su nariz parecía sumamente gentil Iruka, Itachi los reconoció de inmediato – ¡¿ya empezó la fiesta?! ¡tengo hambre! – El rostro de Itachi palideció en realidad no tenía nada que ofrecer excepto té, pero… tampoco tenía en que servirles 'le recomiendo que lo abra cuando lo ocupe' las palabras de Hinata vinieron a su mente casi de inmediato, se dirigió hacia aquel regalo y comenzó a desenvolverlo, en el estaban dos vajillas para 12 personas, y varias cajas con comida preparada guardada cuidadosamente para que mantuviera su calor, los ojos de Itachi se suavizaron con ternura ante aquel gesto – ¡Sugoiiiii!, ¡tu casa es enorme Itachi kun! – Dijo Naruto bastante sonriente, luego miro alrededor y poso sus ojos en Kakashi – He, Kakashi sensei, ¿cómo es que no llegaste tarde? – No tuvo tiempo de contestar la puerta salió volando de una patada.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer una fiesta sin invitarme?! – todos se volvieron a la puerta Tsunade parecía furiosa, luego su rostro se suavizo – ¡apuesto a que ninguno trajo suficiente sake! – hizo una seña y Shisune entro detrás de ella jalando un carrito con cajas llenas de Sake. Todos se volvieron a verla, al notarlo llevo una de sus manos a la nuca - lo sé, no dejare que el bebe y Sai beban, ¡aún son menores de edad!

**N/A: Hola a todos, pensaba publicar esto hasta navidad, pero en realidad no sé si tendré tiempo, así que… se los adelanto, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! y que su imaginación siempre cree hermosos sueños que se hagan realidad, son mis más sinceros deseos, para todos ustedes:**

**Atte : alquiem**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

CELEBRACIONES

FELIZ NAVIDAD ITACHI SAN 2

Ya era más de medio día cuando la puerta sonó nuevamente, cuando Itachi abrió fue atrapado rápidamente entre los enormes brazos de un hombre de color azul, sus ojos negros fueron directo hacia los blancos que lo observaban.

- ¿Kisame? – Aquel hombre lo soltó con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Cualquiera diría que has visto un muerto! – Tan pronto como Itachi recobro el aliento lo observo con cuidado, luego sonrió de medio lado.

- Igual que tú, supongo – Gai salió de inmediato siguiendo a Itachi, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por el alcohol, observo al recién llegado.

- ¿Quién es él? – Gai señalo al recién llegado, Kisame quien miro al shinobi delante de él.

- Soy Kisame Hoshikage y ya nos conocíamos, peleamos anteriormente - Gai acerco su rostro un poco mas tratando de recordarlo, su cara confundida molestó a Kisame – ¡Ahhh!, ¡me derrotaste y causaste mi muerte!, ¡¿qué tan idiota puede ser alguien de no recordar una pelea así?! ¡Di mi mejor esfuerzo! – Gai sonrió.

- Si, si, te recuerdo ahora, ¡eras el tipo de los tiburones!, ¿no eras azul?.

- ¡Soy azul!.

- ¿En serio?, me pareces algo grisáceo ahora, ¡tal vez estas evolucionando a un tiburón blanco!, ¿porque les dicen tiburones blancos si son grises? – Ibiki tomo a Gai por el cuello de su chaleco.

- Sera mejor que hables con él cuando estés sobrio – Itachi y Kisame observaron como Gai era arrastrado nuevamente adentro de la casa.

- ¡Adivina quien más viene conmigo! – Itachi miro a Kisame y luego sus ojos fueron hacia dos figuras que venían más atrás, un pelirrojo y una joven de cabellos azules tan pronto estuvieron delante de él, fueron movidos por un hombre de cabello blanco y vestido de manera inconfundible.

- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Muchacho! espero no haber llegado muy tarde, ¡encontrar a mis queridos estudiantes y a tu amigo no me tomo tanto tiempo como deshacerme de la Mizukage! – luego bajo la voz - creo que esta urgida por casarse, me mando decirte que esta disponible – el anciano saco algo de entre sus ropas y le entrego una foto a Itachi

- ¿Jiraiya?.

- ¿Jiraiya?- Aquel enorme pelirrojo parecía indignado - ¡¿te sorprende mas ver a un anciano que a nosotros?! lastimas mi corazón – Itachi los miro en forma neutra

- Konan, Pein – Aquel pelirrojo sonrió para luego negar.

- Llámame Nagato, Pein murió el día que ataco Konoha – Itachi asintió en comprensión y sus ojos se llenaron de gratitud. Luego los examino cuidadosamente, en realidad no habían cambiado excepto Nagato quien ahora lucia saludable, luego noto algo en Kisame.

- ¿dónde está Samaheda? – Kisame pareció molestarse con la pregunta.

- No me dejaron traerla conmigo, algo de que estoy a prueba y de no escaparme – luego rasco su nuca – va a estar muy molesta conmigo cuando regrese, ¡es peor que una esposa!, ¡volverá a amenazarme con irse con Hachibi!

- ¡Vamos muchacho! ¡Muévete! – Jiraiya empujo aquellos shinobis para que se hicieran a un lado - fue un viaje muy pesado primero en una mariposa gigante de papel y luego el mal tiempo nos hizo seguir a salto de sapo gigante, además, me urge ver a mi hermoso ángel – Itachi se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al viejo maestro y a sus antiguos compañeros. Vio como los ancianos ojos de aquel hombre se iluminaban ante la vista de la quinta quien alzaba una botella de sake mientras cantaba villancicos abrazada de Gai y Anko – ¿Verdad que es hermosa? – Jiraiya se lanzo hacia la rubia quien no tardo en dejarlo en el piso.

- ¡Te tardaste idiota! – Jiraiya levanto la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡¿me extrañaste tesoro?! – Tsunade se sentó molesta.

- solo no quiero al rubio reclamándome de nuevo por mandarte solo – Naruto se volvió hacia la pareja sonriendo.

- ¡linda casa! – El rostro de Konan se alegro, luego tomo una sombra de molestia - a nosotros solo nos dieron una miserable cabaña, debería pensar en mudarme a Konoha – Konan parecía admirar el lugar - ¿puedo escoger mi habitación? – Itachi los observo algo sorprendido.

- Nos quedaremos hasta año nuevo, espero no te importe estas pequeñas vacaciones – dijo Nagato al notar su expresión, mientras se dirigía hacia las botellas con sake.

- ¡seguro la casa del Uchiha es su casa! – Tsunade parecía feliz al decir esto, luego su cara se volvió seria - mientras estén aquí quiero decir, no quiero problemas con la Mizukage – Itachi ahora veía a 'sus invitados'.

- No lo tomen a mal, pero… ¿cómo es que ustedes…

- ¡oh! ¡Eso fue labor mía! – Tsunade interrumpió la pregunta antes de ser terminada, luego se acerco a Itachi con pose triunfal – cuando la pequeña Hyuga me hizo recordar lo que es quedar solo y lo mucho que se requieren los amigos mande a Jiraiya a traer a estos tres, ¡fue fácil! la Mizukage me debía un favor, ¡le salve su trasero! – Luego pareció meditar algo – Shikamaru no me dejo desenterrar ni la cabeza del tal Hidan y no sé cómo te lleves con Sasori creo que tenias enemistad con el tal Deidara y no tengo idea de los demás – Itachi asintió.

- ¡gracias Tsunade sama!

- Agradécele a Hinata, en verdad es bastante terca cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza

- Estoy de acuerdo – intervino Naruto – Entro directamente en mi habitación, me quito mi ramen, me hizo ver lo mucho que te debía y que Sasuke no le agradaría que estuvieras solo, así que me invito y me pareció bien traer a Ibiki que siempre anda solo por ahí y a Iruka sensei que tampoco tiene familia.

- A mí se me presento de improviso Inuzuka san - comento Sai – y me recordó que a Uchiha san se le pidió deshacerse de su familia como a mí de mi hermano y luego grito algo de que si alguien podía comprender lo que eso significaba era yo y luego me ordeno venir aquí, lamentablemente no conozco bien a Uchiha san así que me pareció bien traer al capitán Yamato.

- Pues a mí me intercepto el chico raro, el de los insectos – Asevero Anko – no me pude negar a su lógica, no cuando me dijo que yo seguí a Orochimaru sama durante mucho tiempo antes de regresar y me recordó que todos me dieron la bienvenida, no podía hacer menos por ti Uchiha.

- Sin duda es la mano gentil de Hinata detrás de las acciones de esos dos – todos se volvieron hacia Kurenai quien arrullaba a su pequeño – Azuma asintió.

- Cuando nos dijo que deseaba hacer una reunión con personas que entendieran y estimaran a Itachi, sabía que teníamos que venir – luego Azuma miro a Itachi – Si alguien sabe lo que es hacer actos deplorables y buscar la redención sin duda soy yo – luego miro a su esposa y rio suavemente – De hecho casi puedo verte muy pronto con una esposa y rodeado de hijos – La cara de Itachi se descompuso mientras los Akatsuki comenzaron a reír, la mano de Kisame se poso en su hombro.

- ¡Eso sería digno de ver! ¡El Uchiha lavando pañales! – Todos comenzaron a reír ante la imagen.

- Un momento – Naruto se volvió hacia Kakashi que seguía leyendo su libro – Kakashi sensei que hizo Hinata para convencerte de venir? – Kakashi levanto la mirada de su libro por primera vez y sus ojos sonrieron ante la pregunta.

- ¡Es linda! – Una gota de sudor bajo por las frentes de todos.

- ¿Quieres decir que viniste porque eres un pervertido? – Ahora la frente de Kakashi comenzó a sudar.

- Quiero decir que lo pidió amablemente y que es linda – Ahora todos se volvieron a Gai.

- Le recordó que si se tratara de Obito el no lo abandonaría – luego Gai sonrió - y eso que el casi nos extingue a todos y aunque no es un tema recurrente, creo que el mato a la mayoría de los Uchiha – La mirada de Kakashi se poso monótona sobre su amigo, por lo que Gai se dio cuenta de su error – Quiero decir… si Naruto no lo hubiera convencido de que había tomado el camino equivocado antes de que muriera – la mirada de Kakashi no cambiaba – bueno fue revivido también ¿no es así? – Ahora la mirada de Kakashi se entristeció – ¡ya aparecerá!, ¡solo necesita tiempo… como Sasuke! – Ahora la mirada de Itachi y Naruto se entristeció también – quiero decir que…

- ¡todos entendemos que quieres decir! Solo no lo sigas diciendo – Iruka poso una mano gentil sobre el hombro de Gai, quien solo asintió – Ahora que lo pienso… todos los que estamos aquí nos hemos quedado sin familia y completamente solos de uno u otro modo, sin embargo… - Iruka paso sus ojos en cada uno de los que ahí se encontraba - Una vez el tercero me dijo, que no existen los huérfanos en Konoha y debo decir… que todos nosotros hacemos una muy particular familia aquí – Naruto se levanto con brío.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Iruka sensei y Jiraiya sensei son como mis padres!, sin ellos no estaría donde estoy y Kakashi sensei, ¡es como un hermano mayor!, ¡igual que Sasuke! ¡lo que convierte a Itachi en mi hermano también! – Itachi miro con sorpresa a Naruto para luego sonreír - y además, ¡tengo a baachan que es como mi propia abuela! – Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron con furia asesina ante Naruto que solo la ignoraba – Sai también ha llegado a ser como mi familia aunque creo que él es algo así como un primo molesto que te avergüenza y al que se le llega a querer mucho pero que se niega todo el tiempo y bueno están Nagato y Konan que son como los medios hermanos que uno nunca sabe que existen hasta que te abren el testamento y esta…. - Un golpe mando volando a Naruto hacia el otro lado de la habitación, todos se hicieron a un lado ante el aura de la quinta.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya cállate! ya entendimos – todos comenzaron a reír en cuanto Naruto se levanto sonriendo y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

- Itachi – El aludido se volvió hacia la quinta quien ahora se sentaba de forma seria y pensativa – lamento… si te llegaste a sentir solo en tu propia aldea, nadie comprende tan bien como yo lo que es volver a un lugar donde no se tiene a nadie excepto los fantasmas de tu pasado, me disculpo… debí poner más atención – Itachi miro por un momento a la mujer antes de responder.

- Gracias.

- También me disculpo – todos se volvieron hacia Azuma – Cometí muchos crímenes en mi juventud, pensando que hacia el bien, pero cuando volví a Konoha nadie me abandono, lamento haber hecho eso contigo.

- Igual aquí Uchiha, aunque en realidad yo lo único que hice fue seguir a mi maestro y secuestrar personas para luego observar como Orochimaru sama hacia experimentos científicos… o se alimentaba de ellas… o robaba sus cuerpos, como sea, también recibí una segunda oportunidad – Anko lamio sus labios.

- Bueno yo no he sido un santo – Ibiki mantenía una pose estoica, pero la salsa en su nariz y el sake en su mano derecha no le ayudaban - he torturado, golpeado y asesinado tantas personas que ya perdí la cuenta, todo en nombre de Konoha, cargo con cada una de esas personas en mi conciencia como algo sumamente pesado, si alguien tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que se siente matar personas por las que no sientes odio soy yo – Ibiki miro a Itachi seriamente – Quizá… he perdido humanidad con el paso del tiempo, es admirable que eso no haya ocurrido contigo muchacho… ¡eres fuerte!.

- Mi prueba era matar a mi hermano y matar mi alma de ese modo y… aunque no lo mate si logre enterrar mis sentimientos y me pregunto… - todos miraron a Sai - ¿Cómo es que su alma no murió al matar a su familia Uchiha san – Todos miraron molestos a Sai, la pregunta estaba demás pero era algo que el no entendía.

- Mi alma no murió por causa de mi hermano, pero sí estuvo en agonía por más tiempo del que quiero recordar – Itachi pareció ensombrecerse ante esto, jamás pensó que hablaría tan abiertamente de algo que le resultaba tan penoso, sin embargo, aquel chico parecía aún luchar por volver a restaurar su alma y no pudo dejarlo en la obscuridad.

- Hablando de eso, ¿tu resurrección te curo de tu enfermedad? – Nagato dirigió su pregunta tratando de cambiar un tanto el tema.

- En realidad… nunca estuve enfermo.

- ¡claro que sí!, ¡si lo sabré yo que cargue contigo más de una vez! – aseguro Kisame.

- Me envenenaba yo mismo – Todos lo observaron con sorpresa, Itachi reacciono – No intencionalmente, al menos… no al principio – El mangekyou Sharingan se activa a través del dolor la primera vez cuando pierdes a un ser querido, pero su funcionamiento posterior tiene que ver con el odio, cuando Madara, Obito o Sasuke activaban el suyo su odio iba dirigido contra todo aquello que veían, aquello que consideraban era la fuente de su mal, por ello les era fácil activarlo y difícil detenerlo, envenenaban sus ojos. En mi caso, mi odio iba dirigido hacia mí mismo por ello me costaba encenderlo y me era fácil pararlo pero cada vez que lo hacia la energía de odio dirigida hacia mi…

- dirigías tu propio chakra lleno de odio en contra de tuya, como resultado, te fuiste destruyendo poco a poco cada vez que lo activabas – concluyo Tsunade, Itachi asintió – Es por eso que los ojos que le entregaste a Sasuke estaban en perfectas condiciones, tu chakra no los envenenaba, la falta de visión en ti se debió a la debilidad en tu cuerpo y no en tus ojos, al contrario de Sasuke que físicamente estaba sano pero cuyos ojos se hundieron en la obscuridad en poco tiempo –Itachi asintió nuevamente

- cuando entendí esto lo comencé a usar periódicamente en entrenamientos con el fin de debilitarme lo suficiente cuando enfrentara a mi hermano, dándole la oportunidad de vengarse.

- En realidad me gustaría escoger mi habitación – Todos se volvieron hacia Konan quien parecía harta de aquella depresiva charla – no quiero tener que lidiar cerca de los borrachos – Alzó su dedo y señalo a Gai, Anko y Yamato que habían vuelto a beber junto con Jiraiya e Ibiki – no creo que puedas echarlos a la calle y yo no los quiero cerca.

- Yo me encargo de eso – El capitán Yamato cuyas mejillas se veían rojas con el alcohol hizo algunos signos con las manos y como resultado aparecieron unas escaleras y un segundo nivel fue añadido a la ya de por si enorme casa. Itachi iba a protestar pero una mano se poso en su hombro nuevamente, cuando se volvió Kakashi lo miraba tranquilamente.

- Te recomiendo que lo dejes así, de todos modos lo más probable es que para mañana ya hayan destruido la mitad de tu mansión.

Nuevamente la puerta comenzó a sonar esta vez Nagato quien se encontraba mas cerca de la puerta abrió, todos quedaron en silencio ante la anciana figura que se alzaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- Espero no interrumpir – El silencio seguía sin romperse, Sai se levanto y acerco una silla hasta aquel hombre, pero fue rechazada. – Gracias muchacho, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo – sus ojos se volvieron hacia Itachi.

- Itachi.

- Danzo.

- Escuche de tu reunión y me pareció correcto venir, yo…

- mph – Tsunade parecía ofendida pero su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro – Sigues con tus viejos trucos.

- Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper ciertamente, pero… en este caso, no era un secreto que yo sepa – El seño de la mujer se frunció levemente, pero Danzo lo ignoro, nuevamente su atención se poso en Itachi a quien se acerco lentamente, casi como algo totalmente extraño e inesperado Danzo se coloco de rodillas y se inclino ante él.

- No sé como disculparme, por todo el daño que cause, principalmente a ti muchacho, lo único que puedo decir es que creí hacer lo correcto cuando te di la orden – Anko se puso de pie completamente enojada.

- ¡Seguro!, ¡mandar a un chico de 13 años hacer tu trabajo sucio!, ¡la sangre caliente de inocentes corría por sus manos mientras tu tomabas un baño! ¡Debiste hacerlo tú y luego asumir la culpa antes de dejarte matar o suicidarte! ¡Seguro eso hubiera apaciguado a los Uchiha! – Luego trato de controlarse ante la mirada atónita de todos – Si te importaba Konoha, debiste sacrificarte tu mismo en vez de buscar quien se sacrificara por ti – Dijo ya un poco más calmada. Un suspiro fatigado salió del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

- Estoy de acuerdo, debí hacer eso – todos quedaron en silencio – En aquel entonces yo quería proteger Konoha, pero egoístamente pensaba que solo yo era capaz de hacerlo, el autosacrificio no era aceptable – luego levanto la mirada hacia Itachi – No solo buscaba evitar el derramamiento de sangre en gran cantidad, también deseaba el poder, tome los ojos de muchos Uchiha creyendo que eso garantizaría mi fuerza y con ello sería igual o mejor que Hirusen, mi egoísmo causo todo esto y yo… te imploro perdón, aún cuando no lo merezca – todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Itachi en espera de su reacción

- Pensé en ello durante mucho tiempo – dijo finalmente – no importa si alguien se hubiera echado la culpa, eso solo hubiera retrasado lo inevitable, era un plan creado por Madara hace mucho tiempo, para vengarse de los Uchiha y de los Senju, tal vez los Uchiha se hubieran calmado pero no los demás quienes sospechaban correctamente que el incidente del Kyuubi había sido obra de un Uchiha, lo único que lamento fue no haber confiado en Sasuke y haberlo lastimado del modo en que lo hice – luego miro a Danzo por un momento – No puedo perdonarte aún por el incidente de Shisui, sin embargo, en cuanto a lo demás, te perdonare al recibir el perdón de mi hermano, mas no temas nada, en lo que a mí respecta, estamos en paz – Danzo se incorporo de su posición y miro al hombre delante de él.

- Tu respuesta es más que satisfactoria para mi, comprendo y acepto con humildad tu palabra, ahora sé, que aún cuando muera sin tu perdón, algún día lo alcanzare – luego se inclino nuevamente en forma de respeto y permaneció así durante un tiempo antes de incorporarse nuevamente antes de salir del lugar – Todo parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo, aún miraban la puerta por donde hacia algunos minutos aquel hombre había desaparecido, como algo irreal que no hubiese pasado en realidad.

- ¡COMIDAAAA! – Todos se volvieron hacia Naruto quien levantaba un par de palillos en sus manos. Rápidamente fue golpeado por Tsunade.

- ¡Idiota!, acabamos de comer.

- En realidad nosotros acabamos de llegar y algo de comida nos vendría bien – dijo Nagato mirando a la rubia. Todos se volvieron hacia la mesa que estaba aún ocupada con platos y botellas de sake, Itachi se acerco a la caja y observo que casi no quedaba nada, se sorprendió bastante, lo que la chica Hyuga había traído habría alcanzado para 30 personas de menos, luego observo a sus invitados Ibiki, Iruka, Anko, Yamato y Naruto seguían comiendo ''_creo que comen bastante''_, se volvió hacia los ex Akatsuki.

- aún queda algo para que coman, pero tendré que ir a buscar víveres para la semana - todos asintieron, Itachi coloco su capa sobre sus hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, miro hacia adentro todos habían comenzado a cantar abrazados mientras Konan se acercaba a la mesa para limpiar 'tirar' Era mejor término, lo que estaba encima y buscar algo que comer. Sonrió de medio lado, tal vez debería ir a agradecer… o a reclamar a la Hyuga por aquello, miro hacia el cielo, comenzaba a atardecer. Tal vez una pequeña visita al complejo Hyuga era más que necesario.

XXX

Sentía que todos los músculos le dolían, ni siquiera cuando entrenaba desde la mañana hasta el anochecer se sentía tan fatigada, todos aquellos rituales, festejos, tradiciones y demás que solían hacerse en aquella familia altamente tradicional, la dejaban agotada, Hinata nuevamente se inclinaba ante el consejo de ancianos agradeciendo su presencia en la mansión principal, ¡como si pudieran negarse a ir!, uno de los ancianos tenía una enfermedad crónica que lo hacía convalecer y aún así fue llevado con tanque de oxígeno y todo su equipo médico, la única escusa aceptable para faltar era estar muerto. Luego se volvió hacia el consejo de ancianos de la familia secundaria, cualquiera diría que era más fácil, pero debía agradecer sin darles mayor autoridad y sin hacerlos sentir inferiores, de hecho sus rostros eran más rígidos e intransigentes que los de los ancianos de la rama principal. Miro a su hermana, su porte no correspondía a su edad, de hecho parecía mayor que ella en cuanto a madurez, sintió como la tristeza la invadía, hubiera querido algo diferente para ella. Cuando finalmente el último de los invitados fue despedido con las rígidas normas establecidas, Hanabi se relajo, su rostro molesto se volvió hacia las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

- Iré a tomar un baño, avísame si nuestro padre nos requiere – Hinata miro como su hermana se alejaba, luego se volvió hacia Neji que permanecía de pie en una de las esquinas, él le sonrió con ternura, señal inequívoca de que tendrían algún tiempo antes de que su padre les diera sus parabienes, Hinata sonrió en respuesta y fue hacia la cocina, antes de relajarse debía asegurarse de que todo quedara en orden.

XXX

Itachi llego hasta la entrada de aquel enorme complejo, indeciso en si debía tocar o simplemente escabullirse para buscar a Hinata, en verdad odiaba todo tipo de formalidades, simplemente… había perdido práctica, opto por la segunda opción y salto a los jardines del lugar tan pronto como vio la oportunidad.

XXX

Los tres jóvenes delante de Hiashi se inclinaron en señal de respeto ahora abandonaban el salón principal donde este se encontraba, en silencio y sin ningún ruido se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones, ni siquiera se despidieron o inclinaron para despedirse, eran muy cercanos y los tres sabían lo hartos que estaban los demás de aquellas cortesías. Tan pronto estuvo en su habitación Hinata quito todos aquellos adornos de su cabeza, su ya larga cabellera cayó sobre su espalda, quito aquel maquillaje que en esencia odiaba y aflojo el obi de su Kimono, finalmente se dejo caer en su cama con los ojos cerrados, los abrió nuevamente al sentir una presencia, arriba de ella en el techo, mirándola de frente se encontraba Itachi.

- ¿Día difícil Hyuga san? – Estaba sorprendida, la única razón por la que no lo ataco fue porque estaba acostumbrada a cosas raras dentro de su habitación en aquellos días, pronto se relajo.

- Mortal –Hinata observo el rostro de Itachi, algo en él había cambiado – ¿Como estuvo el suyo Uchiha san? – Itachi pareció meditar la pregunta un momento.

- Extraño – Hinata sonrío.

- Espero… no haber hecho algo imprudente que le molestara – Itachi volvió a guardar silencio un rato.

- Aún no estoy seguro – Itachi descendió del techo y se sentó en el piso junto a la cama de Hinata – Fue agradable tener compañía, aunque no estoy seguro de soportarlo hasta el fin de año.

- ¿Fin de año? – Itachi la miro - Lo curioso de las fiestas… es que siempre llegan invitados inesperados y alguno que otro que no conoces – luego sonrió sinceramente, su rostro se había relajado.

- Gracias Hyuga san, espero algún día retribuirle el presente de navidad – luego salto hacia la ventana y se detuvo un momento en el marco para volverse a verla – de hecho, me gustaría invitarla mañana a mi casa si no le molesta, le presentare algunos amigos – Hinata no estaba segura de aquello, pero no encontró nada malo así que asintió – bien, entonces la espero temprano, tal vez así pueda vengarme un poco – El rostro de Hinata parecía confundido, pero Itachi solo sonrío ante su confusión.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CELEBRACIONES

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA SAN

Hinata no se atrevía a parpadear siquiera, se sentía algo… nerviosa, tal vez se debía a estar dentro de una mansión que hasta hacia poco no era mas que una pequeña cabaña, tal vez el hecho de que una tercera parte de esta nueva mansión estaba destruida, quizá era el hecho de lo terriblemente sucio que se encontraba el lugar, principalmente de comida, vomito, orin y no se atrevía a preguntar sobre cierta mancha en una de las esquinas del lugar; probablemente era que nunca pensó encontrar a tantos 'adultos responsables' ahogados en alcohol, Hinata lo pensó un momento, no, desecho de inmediato todo lo anterior, había estado en demasiadas celebraciones con sus amigos para saber que aquello había sido una fiesta medianamente decente, no, la principal razón sin duda se debía al pelirojo delante de ella, su última experiencia con el no habia sido muy buena, de hecho había sido bastante… aterradora.

- Escucha, ¿cuántas veces tendré que disculparme contigo?, lamento haberte enterrado una varilla en el abdomen y casi haberte matado, pero ¡hey!, no lo hice ¿de acuerdo? además ¡fuiste tu la que interrumpió una justa pelea entre dos! – Nagato golpeaba su rodilla con el dedo índice, mientras decía su cuarto o quinto intento de disculpa con la joven – solo hacia… lo que creía correcto – termino de decir. Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua, sabia que aquella era la disculpa mas utilizada por todos aquellos que habia realizado crímenes atroces y no quería herir a nadie, mucho menos ahora que todos predicaban el perdón. Nagato se volvió hacia Itachi que permanecía recargado contra la pared mas cercana - ¿Crees que me este escuchando siquiera? – Itachi miro a la joven en verdad parecía tensa, un solo movimiento y tal vez saldría corriendo o atacaría.

- ¿Hyuga san? – Antes de que la voz de Itachi fuera registrada una mancha amarilla con naranja estaba encima de Nagato.

- ¡Hinata chan! ¡mira!, ¡yo lo detengo y tu lo golpeas hasta que nos venguemos los dos! – otra mancha blanca y roja llego rápidamente para golpear a Naruto y mandarlo contra la otra pared.

- Ten mash reshpeto por tu hermano ¡hip! – Jiraiya tomo a Nagato por los hombros y miro a Hinata -Mira preshiosa yo con gusto lo pondré sobre mis rodillas y golpeare su trasero por ser groseeero contigo, ¡hip! para echo soy su maestrooo– Jiraiya no tuvo tiempo de recibir contestación cayo a un lado del pelirrojo completamente noqueado.

- Lo que Nagato trata de decir es que no puede cambiar lo que hizo pero lo siente – dijo la joven de pelo azulado que ahora se sentaba junto al pelirrojo. Hinata se relajo ante lo ocurrido.

- No hay nada que perdonar, ambos hicimos lo que creíamos correcto y si Naruto kun confía en usted entonces también yo – El pelirrojo suspiro con mas alivio.

- Siempre Naruto ¿he? – ambos se sonrieron, si, aquel rubio era su punto de confianza, no había nada más que decir. Itachi parecía algo incomodo ante aquella situación, algo en todo aquello lo molestaba, aunque no sabía precisar la razón.

- Bien ahora que todo está arreglado, toma – Konan extendió una escoba y una cubeta hacia Hinata, quien recibió aquello con cara de extrañeza, para luego mirar a la mujer delante de ella – Soy la invitada de una aldea aliada, no soy del tipo que limpia y según entiendo ¡todo esto fue tu idea!

- Mnnh? – El rostro de Hinata estaba azul _''¿a eso se refería con vengarse de mi?'' _Itachi miro con compasión a la morena que parecía realmente pasmada _''quiza debería ayudarla''_ miro a su alrededor mientras la Hokage se medio levantaba solo para vomitar encima de Ibiki _''mejor no''_.

- Te recomiendo que comiences con el baño – dijo Konan, Hinata miro hacia todas direcciones y luego se volvió hacia Itachi.

- ¿Donde esta el baño? – los que aún estaban en pie levantaron sus dedos en direcciones completamente diferentes.

- Estoy seguro que es por ahí – dijo Nagato – Anoche Kizame dijo que iba al baño y se fue en esa dirección.

- Estoy segura que se perdió, el baño esta hacia allá – dijo Konan señalando el lado opuesto – claramente vi cuando varios fueron en esa dirección diciendo que iban al baño – Naruto se incorporo pesadamente.

- todos están en un error yo he utilizado el baño y esta en esa esquina – El rostro de Hiata se volvió morado cuando noto que era la mancha que no quería saber que era – ¿o fue en esa otra? – dijo el rubio como tratando de recordar - estoy seguro que el capitán Yamato puso varios baños – Itachi rasco su barbilla.

- A decir verdad mi baño estaba afuera, no se si Yamato puso baños dentro - Un brazo se levanto del suelo.

- Chierto, olvide poner baañooo – Hizo unos signos o al menos lo intento y algunas tablas empezaron a salir por debajo del piso rompiéndolo todo – lishto – luego simplemente perdió la conciencia – El rostro de Hinata era de horror, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Konan que se puso de pie de inmediato.

- creo que iré a escoger mi habitación – dijo antes de perderse en el lugar, Hinata miro rápidamente a Nagato.

- Gracias por perdonarme, me retiro fue un largo camino y estoy cansado – dijo mientras seguía a Konan haciendo claro ademán de bostezo – los ojos de Hinata se volvieron hacia Naruto quien parecía sentir su mirada.

- Ne Hinata chan yo… tengo papeles pendientes y… - Los ojos de Hinata hicieron su especialidad se llenaron de suplica y de la famosa lagrima Remi a punto de salir de sus ojos.

- Naruto kun – Su voz llena de suplica hicieron que el rubio se rindiera.

- Algunos clones de sombra lo harán más sencillo – dijo con resignación. Luego la mirada de Hinata se volvió hacia Itachi que se sintió incomodo ante ella, Hinata nunca había utilizado aquella mira con alguien como él pero necesitaba ayuda. Itachi la miro sorprendido al principio, todo mundo le temía, ¿cómo es que aquella chica actuaba tan normalmente con él?, ¡incluso se atrevía a pedirle ayuda con aquello!, su orgullo le hizo sostener la mirada con indiferencia, pero Hinata no cedía, por lo que el moreno utilizó la fría mirada Uchiha, Hinata arremetió con la mirada de ternura y suplica combinadas, Itachi coloco la mirada de 'esto es culpa tuya, ¡arréglalo!' y Hinata presiono con la mirada de 'dama en desgracia', solo le quedaba la fría mirada intimidatoria con mangekyio sharingan encendido y a Hinata no le quedo más que arremeter con la más dulce y tierna mirada llena de lagrimas descendentes de 'lo hice por ti'. Finalmente Itachi acepto su derrota cerro sus ojos y suspiro con resignación.

- Los llevare hacia las habitaciones – dijo señalando a todos los borrachos en el piso – Y hare reparaciones pero me niego a levantar vómitos y fluidos extraños – dijo fríamente para deleite de la ojiperla.

XXX

Asuma permanecía debajo de aquel árbol mirando la semi destruida construcción cuando noto que alguien abría, Itachi miro al hombre que aún permanecia indeciso con un cigarro apagado en las manos, saco aquellas tablas y las llevo hasta un lado del lugar.

- Asuma – El hombre lo miro y sonrió en reconocimiento antes de que volviera a ver su cigarro.

- Kurenai pensó que necesitarías ayuda, después de la fiesta, así que… me pidió venir – dijo monótonamente. Bajo su cigarrillo y miro la casa – no estaba equivocada.

-¿no sería mejor si entraras? – Itachi noto la lucha interna de aquel hombre por el cigarro – no creo que ayudes mucho aquí afuera – Itachi tomo su mano y desprendió el cigarrillo de ella – esto te matara – Asuma comenzó a reír.

- Si bien, no seria nuevo – miro a Itachi de frente – estoy tratando de dejarlo – miro de nuevo la casa – ¿Sabes que nos hace diferentes?, quiero decir no sientes como si no tuvieras una razón real para seguir aquí – Si Itachi sabia a que se refería.

- Lo he pensado – luego se dejo caer junto a él – creo que es porque me rendí ante la muerte, espere tanto por ella, porque me liberara, todos mis asuntos fueron resueltos cuando por fin llego y ahora – Asuma se sentó.

- Ahora parece una burla el tener que seguir, debo admitir que me resulto más fácil dejar la responsabilidad sobre Shikamaru que afrontarla yo mismo – El hombre sonrió y saco una cajetilla de cigarros que rápidamente desaparecieron consumidos en llamas

– Creo que debería estar agradecido – dijo mirando a Itachi – aparte de que hayas incendiado mis cigarros quiero decir – Itachi sonrió de medio lado – tengo una razón para seguir adelante, no sé como seria sin ellos.

- Es una vida vacía, es como solo existir por existir – Asuma miro a Itachi, el chico era sincero, tal debería ayudarlo a buscar una nueva razón para vivir – la puerta de a casa se abrió y dejo salir a Hinata con una cubeta de agua sucia, la vieron salir y dirigirse hacia un árbol.

- Interesante – dijo Asuma mientras observaba a la joven, Itachi alzó una ceja y miro con curiosidad a Hinata para volver hacia Asuma quien sonrió ante su expresión.

- No es raro que Hinata ayude a otros, lo interesante es que lo haga hoy – Itachi permaneció serio – después de todo lo que pasa por navidad desde preparar los festejos, las ceremonias solemnes y créeme los Hyuga son odiosamente solemnes y levantar la casa nuevamente, ella queda completamente agotada, nunca se deja ver hasta año nuevo, ni siquiera celebra su cumpleaños – Itachi permaneció un poco extrañado ante la información.

- ¿Cuando cumple años? – Asuma la miro mientras entraba nuevamente en la casa – mañana.

XXX

6 Narutos recorrían la casa levantando maderas rotas y apilándolas cerca de la puerta mientras otros 6 recogían la basura. Hinata estaba comenzando a caer bajo los efectos del cansancio pero seguía limpiando con escoba y jabón el piso que Naruto le iba dejando libre.

- Ne Hinata chan, fue lindo lo que hiciste por Itachi – Hinata miro al rubio delante de ella y le sonrió cálidamente.

- también lo habrías hecho tu Naruto kun – Naruto se cruzo de brazos y asintió con vehemencia.

- ¡cierto! ¡cierto!, pero he estado ocupado con todos esos papeles ¿Quién diría que la abuela es tan holgazana con sus deberes? – rápidamente paro para mirar hacia todos lados.

- Esta inconsciente en una de las habitaciones – dijo Hinata haciendo que Naruto se relajara.

- ¡que bien! sentí que el corazón se me iba a parar – Hinata sonrió ante aquello – Ne Hinata chan, comienza a ser tarde y tengo algo de hambre, ¿que te parece si yo sigo con esto mientras preparas algo? – Hinata lo miro sorprendida, pero luego su rostro se suavizó, Naruto había visto el cansancio en su rostro y quería ayudarla, había mejorado tanto, algo en ella pareció doler pero solo asintió.

- Hai Naruto kun .

XXX

Asuma e Itachi estaban por terminar de quitar los escombros por fuera, cuando Itachi noto que alguien estaba debajo de ellos, un hombre con piel azulada. Asuma de acerco para mirarlo.

- Debe estar congelado, su piel esta azul – Itachi miro a Asuma.

- Es Kisame, su piel es azul – Asuma hizo un esfuerzo por recordar al hombre.

- A si tu compañero en Akatsuki – Itachi asintió – Bueno será mejor que lo lleves dentro o se congelara – nuevamente Itachi asintió mientras echaba al hombre sobre sus hombros.

- volveré pronto.

XXX

Un agradable aroma golpeo sus sentidos en cuanto abrió la puerta, la casa estaba casi hecha, al menos la parte que él conocía, miro hacia su cocina y vio a Hinata de pie cocinando, algo muy cálido pareció surgir de pronto, momentos de su familia junto a el lo asaltaron al igual que la culpa que tanto tiempo fue su única compañera. En verdad aquella jovencita había puesto al revés su mundo con solo dos días de conocerla.

- ¡Hinata chan! – Naruto estaba detrás de Hinata y aquel grito la hizo saltar haciéndola cortarse el dedo, Naruto parpadeo al ver aquello y rápidamente tomo su mano - ¡Lo siento mucho Hinata chan! No quería asustarte… bueno si, pero no quería que te lastimaras, solo extraño molestar a alguien – Naruto rápidamente tomo su pañuelo y envolvió la mano de Hinata parando el sangrado.

- No te preocupes Naruto kun no fue nada, solo fue una pequeña herida – Nagato apareció de pronto mientras observaba aquella escena, luego se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Ahhh!, ¿no es lindo?, ¡ustedes hacen una muy linda pareja! – ambos se volvieron hacia Nagato completamente avergonzados.

- ¡No somos pareja!, ¡somos amigos! – Dijo Naruto.

- En serio, después de que se te confeso y que casi destruyes lo poco que quedo de la aldea cuando la viste herida, ¡pensé que ya estarían casados! – El entrecejo de Itachi se junto mientras tiraba a Kisame directamente sobre la mesa llamando la atención de todos.

- Itachi ¿qué haces?, ¿dónde vamos a comer si pones a Kisame ahí?, ¡llévalo a alguna habitación! – Nagato se molesto, en verdad tenía hambre y la comida olía muy bien.

- Estaba afuera, tal vez necesite ayuda médica – Hinata se acerco al hombre para revisarlo, se veía débil pero nada que pudiera ser peligroso.

- Palma sanadora – sus manos se llenaron de energía y el chakra de Kisame precio estabilizarse – estará bien, solo necesita descansar, dijo antes de desvanecerse.

XXX

Cuando los parpados de Hinata se abrieron nuevamente, pudo notar que estaba atardeciendo, se incorporo con pesadez tratando de reconocer el lugar, no pudo, rápidamente su memoria volvió, debía estar en alguna de las habitaciones de la nueva mansión Uchiha, su estomago hizo un gruñido que la hizo sonrojar de inmediato, una suave voz varonil riendo ante aquello la hizo darse la vuelta.

- Parece que llegue justo a tiempo – dijo mientras se inclinaba para dejar un plato de comida frente a ella – el rojo se intensifico en la morena al notar a Itachi junto a ella.

- G-gracias Uchiha san – Hinata tomo aquel plato y comenzó a comer rápidamente y tratando de mantener sus modales frente a él – Esta… muy bueno – Itachi rio nuevamente.

- debe estarlo, usted lo preparo – Un nuevo tono de rojo inundo el rostro de Hinata y un silencio se apodero del lugar por un momento mientras ella comía – lamento – la voz de Itachi la hizo mirarlo – lamento haberla hecho trabajar, no tome en consideración los extenuantes requerimientos de su familia para con usted – Hinata pensó que aquello había salido realmente de su corazón, por lo que solo se volvió para ver un punto en blanco en la pared.

- No tiene por que lamentarlo, fue desconsiderado de mi parte imponerle una reunión sin su permiso – bajo el plato por un momento – A decir verdad, pensé que solo seria una cena tranquila con algunos cuantos, no esperaba… todo este desastre – nuevamente se volvió hacia el e hizo una reverencia – lamento todos los problemas que le cause Uchiha san, no era mi intención perturbar su vida – Itachi coloco una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Por favor Hyuga san, levántese, no haga eso, por favor – Itachi no sabia como comportarse con ella, simplemente habia pasado tanto tiempo entre malcriados forajidos sin educación que aquella repentina formalidad parecían sacarlo de lugar – fue… divertido – Hinata se incorporo con el rostro sorprendido.

- ¿En verdad? – Itachi la miro por un momento.

- No, pero me hizo olvidar que estaba solo – Un estruendo se oyó a lo lejos dejándoles saber que otra parte de la casa había caído – y parece que no estaré solo por algún tiempo.

- _Maldito anciano pervertido_ –La voz de la quinta se oyó a lo lejos, Itachi cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos.

- Y tal parece que ahora soy mejor recibido en la aldea, la quinta parece feliz aquí.

- _Lee mi querido discípulo, se bienvenido, tu serás el juez en nuestra competencia ¿Qué te parece Kakashi?._

_- Por última vez no estoy interesado, ¿por que no juegas con tu nuevo amigo de piel azul?._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- ¡Kisame!, ¡idiota! ¡Me llamó Kisame! ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?!_

_- Kisame idiota ¿quieres competir?_

- Y muchos piensan que este lugar sería fantástico como un club de amistad o algo así

_- ¡Arghh! ¡que asco! ¡¿quien vómito encima de mi?! ¿Dónde está el baño? – ruidos de maderas levantándose se escucharon por el lugar._

- tengo una casa enorme con baños nuevos, que se renueva constantemente, tendré mucho tiempo para explorarla con calma y saber donde están – Hinata comenzó a reír suavemente.

- Lo siento Uchiha san, en verdad lo siento, ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para compensarlo – Itachi se mostro serio por un momento.

- Tal vez lo haya Hyuga san, si está usted dispuesta a verme mañana – Hinata lo miro asombrada ante su propuesta.

- Mañana… bueno… verá – Itachi sabía que aquello llevaría a una negativa que no podía aceptar.

- ¿Tiene algo planeado para mañana? – Hinata pareció pensar su respuesta por un momento.

- No, pero… -

- Entonces no veo el problema, pasaré por usted a medio dia – Hinata parecía perpleja, en verdad no se le podía decir que no a aquel hombre – le prometo que no haremos nada cansado.

- De acuerdo – Itachi sonrio de medio lado al saberse victorioso. Se puso en pie para ofrecerle la mano.

- La acompañare hasta su casa Hyuga san, será mejor que descanse por hoy – Hinata asintió mientras tomaba su mano.

- Gracias Uchiha san – la sonrisa de Itachi se incremento. Por alguna razón la compañía de aquella chica lo hacía sentir mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CELEBRACIONES 4

Itachi observo en varias direcciones, nuevamente se escabullía dentro de territorio Hyuga, saltó un par de bardas y descendió con elegancia detrás de los arbustos del patio trasero de la mansión principal, sonrió con arrogancia, aún tenía el toque, miro en varias direcciones antes de ponerse en pie dispuesto de continuar hacia la habitación de la joven Hyuga cuando…

- Es la segunda ocasión que se escabulle hacia la habitación de mi hija Uchiha. ¿No cree que seria mas cortez entrar por la puerta principal? – Itachi se sorprendió ante esto, sus ojos se volvieron hacia un árbol del cual emergió la figura del patriarca del clan, Hyuga Hiashi. Itachi se volvió hacia el dando una respetuosa reverencia.

- Me temo que he perdido las buenas costumbres Hyuga sama, no me gustan las formalidades – Hiashi miro impasible al joven delante de él y asintió en comprensión.

- Entiendo – Un silencio incomodo se presento ante ambos que duro algunos minutos – ¿puedo saber el motivo de su presencia en mi casa en todo caso? – Itachi se sentía nervioso, era incómoda su situación, que debía decir 'vine a llevarme a su hija conmigo a sus espaldas porque es su cumpleaños', no podía mentir… mucho con el ojo blanco observándolo.

- El cumpleaños de Hinata san – dijo simplemente, esperando que el hombre no preguntara por mas información o decidiera matarlo por ser un ex-renegado sin nada que ofrecer tratando de ser amigo de su hija, en cambio Hiashi asintió y se acerco hasta el.

- Y dígame Uchiha san, ¿qué piensa regalarle? – el rostro de Itachi permaneció en blanco ¿qué clase de pregunta era aquella? – ¿trae consigo insectos como mariposas gigantes? – Itachi parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, ¿donde conseguiría el ese tipo de animales en pleno invierno? Así que negó – tal vez ¿gusanos de seda? – volvió a negar – ¿Una dotación de ramen instantáneo?, ¿pesas gigantes o ultra pesadas?, ¿pergaminos sorpresa con armas súper letales al ser abiertos?, ¿máquinas de tortura?, ¿pinturas con bestias salvajes que cobran vida?, ¿flores carnívoras de alto contenido medicinal?, ¿sopa hecha de piel de serpiente?, ¿una dotación completa de papas fritas?, ¿almohadas en forma de nubes?, ¿tableros Shoigi o tal vez cachorros? – la negativa continuo- ¿tal vez un frasco de orín de perro alfa o lobo macho con testosterona súper concentrada para mantener a todos los machos de cualquier especie fuera de su casa por más de un mes? – El rostro de Itachi se contrajo lo suficiente como para que Hiashi sonriera – solo preguntaba. Y bien… ¿qué le gusta a usted? – De nuevo el rostro de Itachi mostro sorpresa ¿Qué pasaba con esa familia?

- ¿disculpe?

- ¿cuáles son sus aficiones?, ¿qué animales le gustan?, ¿cuál es su comida favorita?, esas cosas – Itachi sintió que caer en uno de los interrogatorios de Ibiki no podía ser así de terrible, era como si estuviera siendo introducido como el novio en turno a su suegro, algo dentro de él compadeció al pobre infeliz que terminara siendo yerno de aquel hombre.

- Me gustan los cuervos – dijo tratando de minimizar la información a algo conocido – Hiashi asintió nuevamente.

- No piensa regalarle uno ¿cierto? – Itachi volvió a negar – Bien - Hiashi parecio buscar alguna otra cosa encima de el, después de un momento parecio satisfecho -15 minutos y no olvide que siempre hay guardia con el byakugan encendido – Itachi observo como aquel arrogante hombre se dirigía en otra dirección dejándolo completamente solo _''extraño''. _Su mirada permaneció fija en ningún sitio en específico antes de continuar.

XXX

Una gota de sudor bajo por su frente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, ¡nunca!… ni en sus días con los akatsuki había visto algo tan… extraño. Varios gusanos de seda se movían de un lado a otro tejiendo un hermoso kimono de seda, mientras evitaban ser comidos por la insistente planta carnívora a un lado de la ventana, una pequeña, las mas grandes permanecian al pie de la ventana (le había costado trabajo eludirlas), varias mariposas gigantes adornaban el techo de la habitación, algunas de las sirvientas con vestidos rotos posiblemente por alguna bestia salvaje, (lo había deducido por las marcas semejantes a garras), se movían de un lado a otro sacando kunais, espadas, lanzas y demás cosas puntiagudas de las paredes y suelo, mientras tres jóvenes hacían esfuerzo de guardar un par de chalecos con pesas en el closet de Hinata.

- Itachi san – la voz de Hinata lo saco de aquella contemplación – ¿desea comer papas o ramen instantáneo? – Itachi estaba consternado, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- lo que sea menos sopa de piel de serpiente – Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron algo avergonzada.

- Sakura dice… que es buena para fortalecer el sistema inmune - Itachi rio suavemente.

- Debería dársela a los cachorros, necesitan fortalecerse – dijo señalando un par de perritos en la esquina de la habitación, Hinata bajo su rostro completamente avergonzado.

- N-no la quisieron y… me dan pena – la risa de Itachi se hizo más fuerte, al punto que el mismo se sorprendió, hacia tanto tiempo que no reía de tal modo que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez, cuando se calmo miro hacia una de la mesas, donde reposaban algunos pergaminos, comprendió que era mejor no abrirlos pues estaban atados con moños _''seguro mas regalos peligrosos''_ – Me los dieron Tenten y Sai – dijo Hinata llamando su atención, recordó al joven moreno de nombre Sai de su fiesta – Tenten es una maestra en armas y Sai tiene habilidad con la tinta, le gusta dibujar – Itachi asintió.

- buenos amigos – Hinata asintió mientras sonreía – luego miro de nuevo todo – aunque la conocen poco – Hinata lo miro extrañada, los ojos del peli largo la observaron por un momento, se incorporo de su lugar y se acerco hasta ella – vamos, su padre no me dio mucho tiempo – dijo ofreciéndole la mano, Hinata dudo un momento.

- Uhmm, ¿qué debo ponerme? – Itachi la observo fijamente, su ropa era la de entrenamiento.

- lo normal para un clima frio.

XXX

Hinata no estaba segura, pero creía recordar que él le había dicho que no harían nada cansado, entonces… ¿porque estaban subiendo la montaña de los kages?, miro a Itachi delante de ella, ni siquiera parecía estarse esforzando, el parecía estar caminando en el jardín de su casa _''la próxima vez tengo que recordar de quien acepto las invitaciones''_. Itachi se irguió al llegar a la cima y se volvió para ofrecerle la mano ayudándola a subir.

- Siempre es bueno un relajante paseo antes de empezar cualquier actividad ¿no lo cree Hyuga san? – Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Hinata _''¿Acaso quiere decir que no hemos empezado a movernos todavía? ¡Dios mio! Es como entrenar con Gai sensei''_. La suave risa de Itachi llamó su atención – solo bromeaba, hemos llegado. Hinata se volvió a ver el lugar y no veía nada extraordinario, solo eran ellos dos en la cima de la montaña.

- Etto… - Hinata lo miro a los ojos extrañada – no… hay nada aquí – El rostro de Itachi permaneció sereno pero una leve sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

- Esperaba algo así como un picnic en medio de la nieve – sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cara se veía divertida – ¡nos congelaríamos! – Hinata no podía entender a aquel hombre – Itachi abrió sus ojos para verla, su cara confusa parecía divertirlo, el mismo se extraño de su forma de ser cuando ella estaba cerca, se sentía mas abierto y dispuesto a bromear, suspiro tratando de volver a su yo para poderse explicar – cuando nos conocimos usted estaba deprimida por su vida y había decidido salir a pasear, deduje que gustaba de los espacios abiertos y de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, así que la traje a ver un espectáculo que solo puede verse aquí en invierno después del medio día – y diciendo aquello la giro hacia el gran valle donde Konoha se había construido, los rayos del sol golpeaban la nieve a los costados del acantilado, creando un espectáculo sin igual, lo que Hinata vio la dejo sin habla, cientos de arcoíris surcaban el valle y a lo lejos podía observarse el reflejo de tonos rojizos y azulados – use el byakugan – lo escucho decir, por lo que Hinata lo encendió – se sintió pequeña y maravillada ante aquello, ahora todo brillaba, el efecto de cristales a su alrededor le hacía ver todo como en un caleidoscopio, se olvido de respirar por un momento, permaneció en su contemplación durante unos 20 minutos, hasta que el cambio de luz fue apagando aquel espectáculo poco a poco, fue entonces que su byakugan se apago, sus ojos parpadearon al notar como los arcoíris desaparecían uno a uno delante de sus ojos, una gran decepción inundo su corazón, Itachi sonrió – Este espectáculo es mi regalo para usted Hinata san, cerca de la una, el sol lo hace propicio, solo en invierno, recuérdeme cuando lo vea – Hinata sonrió mientras asentía ante sus palabras, en verdad aquel era un hermoso regalo.

- Gracias Itachi san, es el más hermoso regalo que alguien me haya dado – Hinata lo observo sacar algo de una mochila a sus espaldas, era un termo y un par de tazas, vertió algo en una de ellas y se la ofreció.

- algo de chocolate caliente, siempre ayuda a relajar – Hinata sonrió y tomo aquella taza.

- Gracias – ambos permanecieron ahí en silencio hasta que el contenido de sus tazas se vacio.

- Bueno supongo que eso es todo, la acompañare a su casa Hinata san – Hinata lo observo un momento y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Itachi san, dígame… ¿le gusta patinar?.

XXX

Sentía el viento frio sobre su rostro mientras el tibio sol iluminaba aquel paraje entre los árboles, en verdad, era lo más divertido que había hecho en toda su vida, cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma de los árboles dormidos y perenes a su alrededor, se freno un momento solo para escuchar los sonidos que el bosque le brindaban, si… no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz en aquel momento, fue entonces que sintió el frio de la escarcha golpeando su cara, abrió los ojos para ver a Hinata Hyuga riendo delante de él, se quito el hielo del rostro que se había vuelto serio.

- Hyuga san estaba en un momento de contemplación, esas acciones infantiles están fuera de nuestra edad – A penas había terminado de decir aquello cuando una bola de nieve golpeo su cara, retiro la nieve de su rostro un tanto molesto, pero Hinata solo pareció reír mas ante su enojo – Hyuga san en serio eso no es… - otra bola de nieve salió dirigida a él, pero esta vez pudo esquivarla solo para que un montón de nieve de uno de los árboles le cayera encima, las carcajadas de Hinata sonaron claras y rítmicas en aquel paraje.

- Lo siento Itachi san, pero creo que hasta el bosque está en contra de su madura y aburrida actitud – El rostro sonriente de Hinata fue golpeado con una blanca bola de nieve.

- Hinata san, mi actitud no es aburrida, solo que para que esto sea divertido nuestra habilidad debería ser equilibrada, sino no tendría ningún reto el vencer…- otra bola de nieve lo golpeo

- Oh, ¡lo siento! tratare de no dejarlo en vergüenza si eso le preocupa – Itachi tomo un buen puñado de nieve

- ¡Esto es guerra! – los siguientes minutos se lanzaron bolas de nieve el uno al otro sin ninguna victoria para ninguno de ellos, corrían y se escondían utilizando como campo de batalla el bosque mismo, pronto Itachi decidió utilizar su técnica secreta y utilizando un jutsu de agua comenzó a lanzar grandes cantidades de nieve por lo que Hinata se vio en la necesidad de defenderse usando su propia técnica para construir un fuerte, pronto los ataques fueron subiendo de nivel hasta que la nieve lanzada por Itachi le estaba siendo devuelta, por las técnicas de Hinata, casi sin pensar y por instinto lanzó una bola de fuego derritiendo todo aquel paraje, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho paro, sus ojos se apresuraron a buscar a su compañera de juego – ¡¿Hinata san?! – Una bola de nieve golpeo su nuca.

- Eso fue trampa Itachi san, derretiste mi fuerte – Itachi parecía sorprendido y luego se volvió hacia ella que lo observaba con su byakugan encendido, en aquel momento no pudo pensar en algo más hermoso y letal.

- No sabía que podíamos usar nuestro Kekkei genkai– Le dijo mientras Hinata sonreía ante esto

- lo siento, es que alguien se tomo muy en serio el juego – dijo señalándolo, una de las manos de Itachi fue a parar a su nuca.

- Lo siento es solo que yo… nunca antes había jugado – Hinata lo observo un tanto sorprendida, su byakugan se apago antes de acercase a él.

- quiere decir que fue… ¿su primera vez? – Ambos se sonrojaron ante la pregunta y desviaron las miradas – lo siento, no quise que sonara de ese modo - Luego los ojos temerosos de Hinata se volvieron hacia él.

- No se preocupe - Itachi se sintió nervioso ante su inspección – desde que tengo memoria siempre he entrenado o peleado, no recuerdo ninguna vez en que haya jugado, incluso con Sasuke, el y yo siempre entrenábamos, nuestros juegos no pasaban de simples bromas – Itachi la miro esperando encontrar en ella piedad o lastima a su persona, pero no fue asi simplemente parecía… ¿comprenderlo?.

- La primera y última vez que yo jugué tenía 15 años – dijo Hinata – toda mi infancia la pase entrenando y en misiones, tratando de ser alguien ante los ojos de mi padre, fue en una de las misiones que una pequeña niña me animo a jugar con ella, fue… el momento más feliz de mi vida – una sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Ambos se observaron por un momento y luego Itachi desvió su mirada.

- Tampoco había patinado nunca por placer – confeso un tanto avergonzado. Hinata rio de bajito.

- Yo solía hacerlo a escondidas de mi padre y de Neji nii, siempre me decían que solo perdía mi tiempo y desperdiciaba el de ellos – suspiro con cansancio – solo lo hice un par de veces, me hubiera gustado hacerlo mas – Itachi sonrió y se volvió hacia ella mientras extendía su mano.

- ¿Le gustaría hacerlo un rato más? – Hinata sintió tomando su mano pero al llegar al lago se dieron cuenta de que estaba completamente descongelado, Itachi miro a Hinata de reojo rápidamente antes de mirar hacia el frente un tanto avergonzado – ¿tal vez otro día?

XXX

Ambos volvían en silencio hacia la aldea, el atardecer aparecía frente a ellos con tonos rojizos y anaranjados, fue entonces que Hinata paro de repente en un árbol haciendo un gesto de dolor que no paso desapercibido por Itachi quien volvió sobre sus pasos hasta ella.

- Hinata san está usted bien – Hinata hizo todo lo posible por sonreír mientras sostenía su pantorrilla.

- Hai, solo es un calambre, pasará en seguida – comenzó a hacer pequeños masajes giratorios mientras colocaba la planta de su pie sobre el suelo, pero no parecía querer ceder.

- Permítame – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa mientras lo veía colocarse de rodillas frente a ella para tomar su pierna, aquello hizo que su rostro se encendiera de manera inexplicable, sus manos cálidas se deslizaron bajo la ropa y comenzaron a seguir el músculo contraído hasta hallar el nudo – esto dolerá un poco – dijo, pero Hinata no parecía estar escuchándolo, parecía enfocada en la sensación de sus manos sobre su pierna, Itachi presiono el nudo y jalo el músculo en ambos sentidos, el dolor pareció despertar a Hinata de su ensoñación, luego su sonrojo se incremento al notar que lejos de soltarla comenzaba a dar un ligero masaje que más parecía una caricia por la soltura y delicadeza con que estaba siendo dada.

- Nh, Gracias Itachi san, ya me siento mejor – sintió como las manos del joven se detenían solo para soltarla y alejarse de ella, pero en vez de encararla se dio la vuelta.

- lo siento, creo que hicimos mas ejercicio del que debíamos, por favor suba a mi espalda – Hinata agradeció mentalmente que estuviera de espaldas porque estaba segura que el tono de rojo que había en su rostro era completamente nuevo.

- E-eso no es n-necesario Itachi san, en verdad estoy bien – El joven hizo una seña insistente para que subiera, Hinata suspiro y coloco sus manos sobre su espalda – Itachi san en verdad…

- Hinata san – Itachi hizo una pausa – le prometí que no haríamos nada cansado y no hemos parado en todo el día, por favor – Hinata se sentía mortificada, pero acepto la callada disculpa de Itachi, coloco sus brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello y dejo que su cuerpo se acomodara en las amplias espaldas del joven, sintió los musculosos brazos de Itachi pasar por debajo de sus piernas antes de ponerse en pie con ella a cuestas, los tonos de su rostro competían con los rojos matices de la tarde, siguieron el camino por un rato en completo silencio, Hinata percibía el aroma varonil de Itachi mientras discretamente dejaba que sus cabellos acariciaran su rostro.

- Itachi san – aquel suave llamado al joven lo hizo parar – no tiene por qué sentirse culpable estoy bien y fue un hermoso día, gracias, es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida – Itachi miro el camino y echo a andar sin decir palabra, su corazón palpitaba de manera extraña, no quería bajarla, no quería perder aquella sensación cálida de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, se había perdido en la suave piel de su pierna por más tiempo del debido, tanto que debió darse la vuelta para que ella no notara su vergüenza y la suave voz de ella sobre su oído lo habían hecho vibrar de manera confusa, se pregunto, por un momento, si el también estaría cansado, quizá… estuviera enfermo, de ser así, sin duda era una extraña enfermedad, pues nunca antes se había sentido… más vivo.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**CELEBRACIONES 5**

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

ITACHI SAN, HINATA SAN

Kisame veía de reojo a su ex compañero, desde hacía ya un tiempo lo notaba extraño, peor aún, desde el día anterior podía sentir una especie de aberración hacia él.

- Deja de hacer eso – dijo Kisame hacia Itachi, quien se volvió a verlo con extrañeza.

- ¿nh? – Kisame no sabía ni como decirlo.

- Lo que llevas haciendo con tus labios desde hace tres días, es… ¡grotesco! –Itachi miro a Kisame con extrañeza pero sonrió hacia él – ¡ARGHH!, ¡ahí está otra vez!, ¡¿quieres dejar de hacerlo?!.

- ¿Te refieres a sonreír? – Kisame asintió mientras la suave risa de Itachi broto. Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo del gran hombre azul

- Y también eso – dijo mientras lo señalaba – Itachi san, en verdad es… extraño en ti – Itachi suspiro y guardo compostura el mismo ignoraba a que se debía su cambio de humor.

- Siempre, desde que nos conocimos e refrenado mis emociones, ¿Cómo sabes que este no es mi ser normal? – Kisame suspiro algo molesto.

- Porque has sido incapaz de refrenarla como lo hacías antes – luego lo miro de reojo – has estado cambiando de un estado melancólico a uno efusivo por tres días, no me molesta tu estado melancólico es… digamos normal, pero el otro es… ¡molesto!. Itachi suspiro aburrido.

- No sonrió todo el tiempo.

- ¡si lo haces! y estamos perfectamente seguros de que ni siquiera te das cuenta – ambos se volvieron hacia la mujer de cabello azul que entraba en el cuarto – creo que ni siquiera has notado lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor

- nh – por fin el semblante serio de Itachi volvió a él, mientras veía de reojo a su alrededor y nuevamente hacia Konan quien se molesto al notar que en verdad no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¡Ufff! todos tus 'invitados' van y vuelven arrasando con las provisiones, destruyendo y reconstruyéndolo todo y durmiendo aquí sin invitación – Itachi levanto una de sus cejas.

- quizá me acostumbre a la forma de vivir de los Akatsuki

- Con nosotros no pagabas las cuentas – interrumpió un pelirrojo mientras entraba a buscar algo en la alacena, Itachi cerró sus ojos '_'gracias a Dios aquí tampoco''_ – vacía de nuevo, Itachi san no me quejo de mis vacaciones pero… necesito comer ¿sabes? Estoy vivo ¿Cuándo piensa venir tu amiga a cocinar de nuevo?, ¿no es lo que hacen las novias normalmente? – Una mirada fría y molesta apareció en los ojos de Konan hacia Nagato – quiero decir… cuando no son tan talentosas en otras artes – Una mirada molesta y fría se coloco nuevamente en el, cortesía de Itachi. Fue entonces que un hombre con los ojos extrañamente abiertos entro, tomo una taza de café y volvió a salir, Itachi reconoció a Yamato _''¿no se había ido ya?''_. Otro chico hizo su aparición por otra puerta, Sai según recordó en el momento, llevaba una cesta con ropa sucia.

- Uchiha san ¿Dónde puedo lavar mis uniformes? – Una ceja se levanto rápidamente cuestionándolo, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, aquel chico pareció recordar algo y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí – bien no importa, creo que acabo de ver al capitán Yamato, le preguntaré donde puso el cuarto de lavado – Ahora todos levantaron la vista hacia el techo sintiendo una nueva presencia, un ANBU con máscara de Jabalí se desprendió de el dejándose caer sobre la mesa delante de Itachi.

- Capitán, me preguntaba… ¿puedo tomar la habitación del ala oeste?, odio cuando me pega el sol en la cara – dijo dirigiéndose a Itachi cuyo rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía completamente extrañado; otro hombre peli plateado entro a la cocina mientras leía un libro, se sentó a la mesa ante la mirada de los presentes.

- Un té por favor – Kakashi levanto su dedo y miro a Konan quien bufo molesta antes de desaparecer.

- Kakashi – El aludido se volvió hacia Itachi.

- Itachi – contesto Kakashi con su ojo sonriente.

- No es que me moleste tu presencia pero… ¿podrías explicarla? - Kakashi paso la página de su libro mientras asentía, luego saco un papel que extendió casualmente a Itachi.

- Resumiendo has sido reinstalado en tu puesto como capitán ANBU, lamentablemente los cuarteles aún no han sido terminados por lo que tu casa estando aislada será provisionalmente el cuartel oficial a partir de hoy – el rostro de Itachi palideció de inmediato mientras arrebataba aquel documento – parece ser que causaste muy buena impresión en navidad ¡felicidades! ¡Ah! por cierto, algunos ANBU no tienen hogar propio vivirán aquí – Itachi volvió a leer aquel documento.

- Está fechado hace tres días – Kakashi levanto la mirada y rápidamente volvió a su libro.

- no te encontré – los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron ante el comentario.

- ¿en tres días? – Kakashi asintió.

- Si bueno… vine el primer día y como no te vi fui a pasear a la aldea, ahí fue cuando una anciana que iba pasando se resbalo en el hielo, la lleve hasta el hospital, tuvo que quedarse ahí por lo que me pidió cuidara de su gato - Itachi suspiro de mala gana.

- será mejor que vaya a hablar con la Hokage – Itachi se puso su capa pero Kakashi lo detuvo antes de salir.

- no olvides traer provisiones – El seño de Itachi se frunció.

- Estamos a un día de año nuevo – Kakashi asintió.

- trae suficiente para toda la semana entonces – Los dedos de Itachi se deslizaron hacia las armas en su cinturón, sus dedos le picaban con indecisión, se tranquilizó y bajo la mano. Sin decir palabra se dio la vuelta y salió de su casa dando un portazo, fue entonces que Kakashi se volvió hacia la puerta – ¡Ups!, olvide decirle que solo tiene dos horas mas para negarse – Kisame y Nagato miraron al hombre mientras el sudor recorría sus frentes – ¡Oh bueno! de todos modos se enterara tarde o temprano.

**XXX**

Hinata iba y venía por toda la enorme mansión Hyuga, estaban a un día de año nuevo y todo debía estar preparado para las ceremonias tradicionales que se celebraban en la gran mansión y los preparativos estaban en marcha, los alimentos a servir debían ser exactos, ligeros, de buen gusto y todos debían quedar satisfechos, por lo que ahora se encontraba en el almacén tomando lista de todos los ingredientes y las cantidades disponibles, ella era la responsable de que nada saliera mal y la pregunta que rondaba su mente era _''¿por qué yo soy la responsable si Hanabi es la heredera?''_ y la respuesta volvía a su mente tan rápido como la pregunta _''porque solo tiene 13 y padre no la pondría en un trabajo tan banal''_ todo parecía estar en orden a excepción del pescado y las uvas.

- ¡Hoheto! – Una de las sirvientas se asomo para ver a qué se debía el grito de Hinata.

- ¿Sucede algo Hinata sama? – Hinata asintió.

- ¿Dónde está Hoheto?, se supone que él se haría cargo de el pescado y las uvas – la joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Hinata sama recuerda a quien le encarga todo? – Hinata miro a la joven, su mirada insistente hizo que la joven levantara la vista fingiendo tratar de recordar.

- Dijo algo de ser un veterano condecorado y… bueno, no lo hemos visto en todo el día – La comprensión de que el trabajo jamás seria hecho llego hasta ella _''reparto todo para que todos solo hagan una pequeña parte, ¡¿Por qué entonces termino haciéndolo todo yo?!''_

- supongo que tendré que salir por provisiones – dijo ya resignada, sabiendo que tendría que volver para hacerse cargo de las decoraciones también. Se volvió hacia el gran salón vacio Kó y Tokuma no habían aparecido todavía _''¿Cómo logran zafarse de todas sus responsabilidades?''_.

**XXX**

Estaba algo confuso, exactamente ¿para cuanta gente tendría que llevar provisiones?, quizá primero debería ir a hablar con la Hokage, ¡definitivamente!, no podría soportar a todos los ANBU entrando y saliendo de su casa todo el tiempo, ¡ni siquiera podría dormir pensando que dormía rodeado por un escuadrón de asesinos y espías!, de todos modos, con todo en paz, lo más lógico es que tal grupo se disolviera… como una muestra de buena fe _''¡clarooo!, y todos las demás Naciones seguro haran lo mismo''_. Debía admitir que aunque lo que Naruto había logrado era algo grande, aún faltaba mucho para que todos confiaran en los demás completamente, tal vez ni siquiera viviría para verlo, sonrió ante esto _''yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí'' _detuvo sus pasos mirando a la nada_ ''¿cuál es ahora mi propósito y cual mi nuevo destino?''_.

- ¿Itachi san? – Aquella voz lo hizo estremecerse, se volvió para que sus ojos se toparan con la pequeña figura de la joven Hyuga.

- Hinata san – dijo en reconocimiento antes de volverse completamente e inclinarse, por alguna extraña razón la presencia de la joven lo hacía sentir mejor – Es un placer encontrarla – el rostro de Hinata se encendió ante el cumplido.

- G-gracias – dijo mientras se inclinaba respetuosa hacia el – igualmente – Itachi noto que estaba parado justo en la intersección de dos caminos uno llevaba a la torre del Hokage y la otra se dirigía hacia el nuevo mercado de Konoha.

- Lo siento creo que estoy en el camino – la miro de reojo y noto que estaba vestida en ropa de civil – ¿se dirige el pueblo Hinata san? – La morena asintió.

- Me temo que hacen falta algunas cosas para año nuevo y me dirigía a comprar algunas provisiones que faltan – Itachi asintió ante esto, su mente le gritaba que se despidiera y se dirigiera a la torre del Hokage pero…

- Yo también… necesito provisiones – si, su boca habló primero. La dejo pasar para que se adelantara unos pasos manteniendo una distancia apropiada para hablar sin crear rumores innecesarios. Caminaron por un tiempo en un cómodo silencio – ¿se siente mejor Hinata san? – Hinata miro por encima de su hombro para mirar al joven que caminaba detrás de ella.

- Hai - luego su rostro se sonrojo – pero no creo que dure mucho – una de las cejas de Itachi se levanto y Hinata trato de explicarse – Parece que algunos de mis primos… tienen ocupaciones de último momento, no podrán ayudar y solo queda un día, aún falta mucho por hacer en el salón principal, me llevara toda la noche – un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios – creo que estare muy cansada para ver los fuegos artificiales de fin de año, me gustan mucho – luego se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de mas, pero al parecer la presencia de Itachi siempre lograba aquel efecto en ella – lo siento, no debería estar quejándome con usted – un silencio volvió a aparecer por algunos minutos – es solo… - Itachi no bajaba la mirada de la figura de aquella mujer – creo que… su presencia me hace sentir cómoda – Hinata dio gracias nuevamente de que aquel hombre no pudiera ver su enrojecido rostro, algo cálido volvió a él, una sensación que no sentía desde hacia tanto tiempo que prácticamente la había olvidado, tomo su frente _''tal parece que pesque algún tipo de resfriado''_ – Me pregunto ¿cómo es que logran evitar estos preparativos cada año? – Itachi frunció el seño algo le decía que sabía exactamente como.

- Usted ¿los cubre Hinata san? – Hinata palideció solo para que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa rápidamente.

- Si… bueno, soy responsable y ellos… también me ayudan cuando tengo problemas – los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron _''ya me lo imaginaba''_ – Hinata cerró los ojos, tal vez era demasiado suave pero no quería que nadie fuera regañado por su culpa.

- ¿Qué tipo de provisiones va a buscar Hinata san?, es decir no veo como va a llevarlas de regreso – Hinata se volvió hacia él y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras le sonreía.

- solo necesito uvas y pescado para todo el clan – Itachi parpadeo ante esto – es demasiada cantidad para que yo la lleve, así que solo la pagare al distribuidor y me asegurare de que sea entregado – Itachi asintió en comprensión, luego vio como sus ojos se veían preocupados – aunque no estoy segura si tendrá la cantidad suficiente disponible, es demasiado tarde.

- tal vez pueda conseguirle el resto para mañana – Hinata asintió pero aún se veía preocupada.

- no muchos trabajan en vísperas de año nuevo, será difícil – Itachi comenzó a preocuparse, el nunca había tenido que preocuparse por nadie excepto por él y ahora tenía que buscar cómo alimentar a varios, solo con Konan, Nagato y Kisame tenía suficiente y agradecía infinitamente que sus vacaciones estuvieran por terminar, definitivamente tenía que ir con la Hokage, detuvo sus pasos por lo que Hinata paro también algo sorprendida.

- Hinata san no me malinterprete pero… olvide que tenía algo más que hacer – Itachi miro como el semblante de Hinata pasaba de uno sorprendido a uno triste, algo dentro de él parecía imposibilitarlo para dejarla – así que… solo podre acompañarla un rato mas – Hinata levanto los ojos hacia el moreno antes de que una suave sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

**XXX**

¡Tarde!, ¡¿cómo podía habérsele hecho tan tarde?!, el cielo comenzaba a obscurecer cuando llego a las afueras de la gran mansión Uchiha, se había percatado que el tiempo corría con gran rapidez mientras estaba con Hinata pero aquello… ¡era absurdo!, no hizo nada más que acompañarla a tres o cuatro pescaderías hasta juntar la cantidad de pescado suficiente y si mal no recordaba habían visitado como 5 fruterías… ¿en que se le fue el tiempo?, no pudo ser solo en observar cosas insignificantes como vajillas, cobijas, ropa, casi toda para él, aunque no encontró nada de su agrado, por lo que Hinata le ofreció los servicios de la diseñadora de los Hyuga, ¡sí!, tenían su propia diseñadora. Se freno en seco _''¿sería que perdimos el tiempo conversando en la tienda de helados? o ¿sería en la de dangos?'',_ sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse. Lo peor fue que cuando llegó solo estaba la ayudante de la Hokague Shizune.

**FLASH BACK**

_- Oh lo siento mucho Uchiha san pero al no haber negativa de su parte cuando se cumplió el plazo todos los archivos y ordenes de cambio fueron entregadas, las provisiones deben estarse entregando en este momento. Itachi palideció al menos no tendría que ocuparse de la comida pero..._

_- ¿plazo? – Shizune asintió._

_- Hace cuatro horas – El estoico rostro por el cual se había hecho famoso se descompuso – Eh Uchiha san ¿se siente mal? – Itachi negó, mientras volvía a su ser normal._

_- Estaré bien – se dijo a sí mismo ''cuando mate a Kakashi''_

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Todo estaba en silencio sepulcral _''tsk, esto no es bueno''_ entro a su hogar y lo que observo lo dejo helado. Un grupo de hombres se mantenía alrededor de la mesa, todos parecían estar sudando, la tensión entre ellos era palpable, por un lado algunos ANBU aún con máscara, del otro Kisame y Nagato quien sonreía de medio lado mientras una pila de valores y ropa permanecía a su lado.

- flor imperial – dijo mientras lanzaba las cartas a la mesa – una serie de protestas se hizo oír – Hey, tratos son tratos – dijo haciendo que varios de los hombres lanzarán mas prendas a la ya alta pila junto a él. Itachi rodo los ojos _''son ANBU ¡¿Cómo es que no descubren como les hace trampa?!''_ avanzó un par de pasos para parar aquello cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro, el rostro tranquilo de Konan comenzó a sonreírle.

- Para bien o para mal ya están aquí, lo mejor es sacarles provecho – Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron hacia le escena, era cierto, no podía cambiarlo así que… lo mejor sería sacar lo mejor de aquella situación pero… ¿Cómo?, sus ojos brillaron al instante, tal vez no era lo más ético pero…

**XXX**

- ¿Hinata sama? – Hinata estaba de rodillas ante el gran salón cuando aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Neji nii – Su primo se acerco hasta ella colocándose en el piso a su lado.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Hinata se volvió hacia él y luego vio el gran salón.

- Tokuma y Kö – Neji no necesitaba más para entender el problema, miro el gran salón vacio.

- Me agrada así – dijo haciendo que Hinata lo mirara – siempre he creído, que lo sencillo hace la elegancia, tal vez solo un par de plantas, seguro los ancianos lo aprecian – Hinata sonrió, los ancianos rara vez apreciaban algo.

- Quizá debería poner un par de plantas carnívoras en las esquinas – dijo haciendo que Neji arqueara una ceja – para que no se desperdicie comida – Neji sonrió.

- Sabe Hinata sama, una de esas detrás del estrado del consejo de ancianos… ¡seria genial! – el seño de Hinata se frunció.

- Neji nii son un obsequio, no quiero que se sequen por comer algo caducado – Neji rio ante aquello.

- Neji – El joven freno sus risas para observar el semblante serio de su prima - ¿me ayudas? – Neji permaneció en silencio un momento antes de que su mano fuera directamente a su nuca.

- Seguro – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios – mañana temprano, necesito descansar, Hiashi sama no ha sido muy gentil conmigo – ahora un semblante de decepción apareció en la morena, no podía presionarlo, cuando resucito la marca en su frente no apareció de nuevo, por lo que el consejo haciendo una excepción, decidió no volver a marcarlo, ahora tenía que aprender todas las técnicas de la rama principal oficialmente, bajo la cabeza sabia que esa decisión se debía sobre todo a las grandes habilidades de su primo y a que en esencia el ya había desarrollado por si mismo dichas técnicas, ahora solo debía perfeccionarlas

- Entiendo, gracias nii san – Hinata pudo notar como el rostro de su primo se descomponía parecía sentirse culpable pero Hinata podía ver las heridas en sus manos y el cansancio asomando por sus ojos – Entonces tal vez lo deje para mañana, será divertido pasar un rato contigo – El rostro de Neji se relajo antes de que asintiera en conformidad para luego ponerse en pie.

- Entonces hasta mañana Hinata chan – Hinata sonrió, era raro que Neji la llamara de aquel modo, tal vez no era tan mala idea descansar un poco, _''si descanso un poco podre hacerlo mas rápido mañana''_ pensó tratando de convencerse a si misma _''solo dividiré mi tiempo entre el gran salón, la cocina, los asientos de ambos consejos de ancianos, los obsequios, asegurarme de la entrega de provisiones, flores, mantelería, cristalería y que todo quede en su sitio, colocar la pancarta de bienvenida, revisar los uniformes, organizar a los niños para sus presentaciones…_'' El rostro de Hinata se descompuso de manera extraña _''Seguro mis primos me ayudan'' suspiro resignada ''Creo… que perdí mucho tiempo en el _mercado'' su rostro se tiño de rosa mientras se entristecía _''_s_olo 15 minutos y volveré para arreglarlo todo''_.

**XXX**

Hinata despertó con los primeros rayos del sol golpeando su rostro, su corazón se acelero y dio un saltó fuera de la cama con rapidez, se coloco lo primero que tenia a la mano y corrió rápidamente a sus labores _''¡tarde!, ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida tanto tiempo?''_, paso algunos miembros de la rama secundaria que la saludaban casualmente, abrió las puertas del gran salón y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón se detenía un fracción de segundo. El salón estaba completamente limpio y decorado en el más mínimo y exquisito detalle, todo había sido colocado según el plano, mantelería y cristalería estaban en su sitio y listos para el gran evento, la pancarta de bienvenida estaba suspendida en la pared principal lista para ser desenvuelta en el momento necesario.

- P-pero… ¿Cómo? – susurro para sí, fue entonces que noto una enorme caja en el centro del lugar, Hinata la reconoció, era la caja que ella le había dado a Itachi el día de navidad y encima de ella una pequeña nota.

'feliz año nuevo Hinata san'


End file.
